Un año muy especial
by Uru Yuy
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO ARRIBA! Espero que les haya gustado. Felices fiestas
1. Primer capítulo

Hola, este es mi primer fic que presento. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon. Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste, va para todas mis amigas que me alentaron a publicarlos  
  
UN AÑO MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Habia un internado muy famoso en todo el mundo, este se encontraba en el reino de Zank, al cual solo iban hijos de personas importantes de todo el mundo. Este internado era mixto, pero las habitaciones de las chicas y los chicos estaban separados por un precioso parque. El internado consistía en tres plantas en forma de "H", a la derecha se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas a la izquierda frente a las de las chicas estaban las habitaciones de los chicos y en el centro uniendo a las dos alas se encontraban las salas comunes como las aulas, comedor, bibliotecas y las salas de estar. Cada uno de estos recintos eran compartidos. Frente a las tres alas había un precioso parque el cual daba la bienvenida al recinto y en la parte de atrás se encontraban todas las áreas de deporte como gimnasio, pista de atletismo, piscina, etc. (yo creo que con eso ya se lo imaginaron)  
  
Este día era el comienzo de una nueva temporada de clases, todo el personal estaba preparado para empezar a recibir a sus huéspedes. A eso de las 8:00 am llegaron los primeros autos y limusinas con los alumnos para este nuevo año escolar. Habia movimiento en las dos alas de habitaciones del internado, tanto los chicos como las chicas entraban a sus respectivos edificios. En el ala de las chicas se detuvo una limusina rosa de la cual su chofer se acerca ala puerta trasera y la abre la puesta a su pasajera, ella era una chica de pelo rubio largo, muy elegante. El chofer le hace una reverencia y después de un momento la sigue con su equipaje. La joven ingresa a recepción y la recibe la directora del internado de chicas.  
  
Directora: Srta. Relena Pacecraft, que agradable poder darle la bienvenida a nuestra institución (con una inclinación)  
  
Relena: el placer es mío poder estudiar en esta institución tan prestigiosa  
  
Directora: las doncellas se encargaran de indicarle su habitación y de arreglar su equipaje  
  
Reelena: muchas gracias (sonriendo)  
  
Se notaba que era una chica muy alegra y querida. No solamente eso inspiraba sino respeto ya que seria la futura gobernante del reino de Zank. De pronto escucho que la llamaban por su nombre y se giró a ver quien era.  
  
Relena: Dorothy, que gusto verte.  
  
Dorothy: el gusto es mío princesa Relena  
  
Relena: (la mira sorprendida) no empecemos con lo de princesa sino yo también te llamare princesa Dorothy.  
  
Dorothy: que cursi verdad?, (riéndose loas dos, se notaba que eran buenas amigas) veo que por fin te dejaron estudiar en una institución y no con tutores  
  
Relena: Me costo mucho convencer a mi hermano dejarme estudiar aunque sea el ultimo año sin tutores.  
  
Dorothy: que bueno, así podrás conocer chicos y salir con ellos.  
  
Relena: ya te dije que solamente quiero estudiar como todas las chicas normales.  
  
Dorothy: esta bien, no te molestes. Vamos a ver donde quedaras.  
  
En el otro edificio estaban llegando los chicos de todo el mundo para iniciar el año escolar. Se ven llegar limusinas y autos lujosos, pero habían algunos chicos que trataban de pasar desapercibidos, pero quizás por su porte y elegancia era difícil. El director quería estar presente cuando llegaran los alumnos nuevos que estaba esperando. En la puerta se estaciona una limusina blanca y detrás de ella una negra. De la blanca se baja un joven rubio con una hermosas facciones y ojos color aqua. De la negra baja un joven con rasgos orientales con cabello negro y ojos de igual color.  
  
El muchacho rubio se acerca a la otra limusina con una hermosa sonrisa y salida al joven "que gusto me da verte Wufei"  
  
Wufei: lo mismo digo Quatre (dándole la mano)  
  
Quatre: no tuviste problemas con venir a estudiar aquí?  
  
Wufei: lo mismo de siempre, que debería seguir con las enseñanzas orientales y no preocuparme por las occidentales.  
  
Quatre: y como lo pudiste convencer?  
  
Wufei: (sonriendo) bueno mi tío te tiene en muy buena estima a pesar que eres de occidente, así que le comente que el principe de Arabia estaría en esta escuela, por lo tanto, no quería que China se quedara atrás, así que dijo "si el principe de Arabia puede estudiar en esa institución, tu también puedes" (imitando la voz de su tío)  
  
Quatre: (sonriendo) y como lo harás con tus guardaespaldas  
  
Wufei: ja, tu crees que traería a esa manada de débiles, no, le dije que porque no hablaba con mi ti "J" y hacia estudiar a Heero aquí también, tu sabes que el tiene la misma, si no mas preparación que yo en combate, así que el hizo los arreglos y Heero también vendrá.  
  
Quatre: hablaste con él? Tu mes dicho que tiene mal genio  
  
Wufei: Después que me gritara y reprendiera por lo estúpido que dice que soy, lo convencí que aquí puede hacer lo que quiera sin que se entere su padre  
  
Quatre: y él aceptó eso?  
  
Wufei: no lo sé, pero tampoco viene con guardaespaldas y eso era lo que yo quería  
  
Quatre: tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu primo  
  
Wufei: y hablando de él, creo que aquí viene (viendo entrar una limusina negra al recinto)  
  
Los dos muchachos estaban mirando fijamente la puerta trasera de la limusina hasta que se abrió y salió un joven muy buen mozo pero serio.  
  
Wufei: Ahora conocerás al principe de Japón. Heero Yuy (burlesco) El joven al escuchar su nombre, giró a donde estaba su primo junto a un joven rubio con una cara muy sonriente y amigable. Él en cambio estaba serio y con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Heero: Wufei ( asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo)  
  
Wufei: Hola, quiero presentarte a un muy buen amigo mío, es el Principe de Arabia, Quat.....  
  
Quatre: puedo presentarme solo Wufei, Hola ( con una sonrisa angelical) me llamo Quatre Rabberba Winner, un gusto conocerte, Wufei me ha hablado de ti. (acercando su mano para saludarlo)  
  
Heero: (toma su mano respondiendo al saludo) mucho gusto, yo soy Heero Yuy su majestad  
  
Quatre: puedes llamarme por mi nombre y me daría mucho gusto que fuéramos amigos  
  
Heero: lo mismo digo  
  
Wufei: bueno, porque no entramos, ya me estoy aburriendo  
  
Heero: tu menos que nadie tiene que aburrirse, ya fue tu idea venir. (Wufei sonrió por el enojo de su primo, mejor decidió cambiar de tema)  
  
Wufei: Quatre, ya supiste quien es la afortunada Heero: ah?  
  
Quatre: Sí (caminando y mirando el suelo con tristeza)  
  
Wufei: bueno hombre, no creo que sea tan fea,.........o si?  
  
Quatre: en realidad es muy bonita pero yo no me quiero casar con ella  
  
Wufei: Quién es?  
  
Quatre: Dorothy Cathalonia  
  
Wufei: quien? (gritando sorprendido)  
  
Quatre: Doro....  
  
Wufei: si, ya te escuche, bueno amigo te compadezco (Quatre se dio cuenta que Heero los miraba extrañado)  
  
Quatre: lo que pasa Heero es que el próximo año me tengo que casar y mi padre no acepta negativas, no puedo hacer nada, ya eligió a mi futura esposa. No se si la conoces, es Dorothy Catalina princesa del Reino Romefeller  
  
Heero: si, la conozco, te digo lo mismo que Wufei (girando para seguir su camino)  
  
Quatre: que?  
  
Wufei: jajajaja, parece que tu novia no es muy querida amigo (siguiendo a Heero)  
  
Quatre: no sea malo Wufei, y todavía no es mi novia (caminando detrás de Wufei)  
  
Los chicos entraron a la recepción y fueron recibidos por el director.  
  
Director: Un placer conocer a sus majestades ( haciendo una inclinación)  
  
Heero con los brazos cruzados miro hacia otro lado y lo mismo hizo Wufei por lo tanto Quatre se encargo de las presentaciones.  
  
Quatre: Nos alegramos mucho de poder estudiar muestro último año en esta institución. Yo soy Quatre Rabberba Winner de Arabia, a mi derecha está Heero Yuy de Japón y a mi otro lado Wufei Chang de China (los dos mueven su cabeza levemente en señal de saludo)  
  
Director: un gusto conocerlos príncipes  
  
Heero: a nosotros nos tendrá que llamar por nuestros apellidos, no quiero volver a escuchar la palabra principe, ya que queremos tratar de no llamar mucho la atención de nuestros compañeros.  
  
Director: (asustado por la mirada y voz fría con que se le dirigían) Claro señor Yuy, lo que usted diga. Bueno, como ya saben tendrán que compartir habitación con un compañero, Su majestad "J" dijo que por ningún motivo lo colocara con su primo el Señor Chang, ya que no serviría de nada para su relación interpersonal si no hablaba y compartía con otras personas  
  
Heero: ya lo sé, mi padre me lo dijo hace un momento (recordó la llamada enojado, por eso había esperado hasta el último momento para darle la noticia)  
  
Director: Usted señor Chang tuvo suerte ya que su compañero suspendió a última hora su traslado a esta institución, por lo tanto no tendrá compañero de cuarto siempre que no llegue alguien más y necesitemos ubicarlo con usted.  
  
Wufei: Bien  
  
Director: señor Winner usted compartirá cuarto con el señor Trowa Barton de las colonias latinas y usted señor Yuy con el señor Duo Maxwell de Norteamérica. Ellos también se conocen como ustedes tres, asi que espero que se hagan buenos amigos.  
  
Quatre: ellos ya llegaron?  
  
Director: No, ellos llegan en la tarde  
  
Wufei: porque en la tarde si a nosotros nos exigieron llegar en la mañana, creía que era para todos igual  
  
Director: (mirándolo asustado) el señor Barton y Maxwell son primos, los dos tenían que estar presentes anoche cuando el padre del señor Maxwell le presentara su futuro esposo a su hermana  
  
Quatre: como?  
  
Director: El señor Maxwell llamó comentándome lo ocurrido y me dijo que no podía dejar sola a su hermana con esta pena en estos momentos y como la señorita Sbeicker estudia aquí viajarían los tres juntos.  
  
Quatre: no dijo que eran hermanos?  
  
Director: Bueno, son hermanastros de muy pequeños, y ellos se consideran hermanos  
  
Heero: ya basta de palabrería, nos puede indicar donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones?  
  
Director: por supuesto señor (asciendo una seña tres mayordomos se acercaron a cada uno de los choferes a retirar las pertenencias de los jóvenes) ellos le indicaran el camino  
  
Quatre: gracias (girando para seguir a los mayordomos)  
  
Wufei: Quatre, parece que no eres el único al que obligan a casarse  
  
Quatre: tu crees que es eso lo que le pasa a la señorita Sbeicker?  
  
Wufei: Sí  
  
Heero: Wufei, no te burle, que a ti y a mí si no nos casamos antes de los 20 años también nos asignaran esposas  
  
Wufei: yo no me pienso casar con nadie, estoy muy bien solo  
  
Heero: díselo a tu tío, yo creo que luego tendremos noticias de esto  
  
Wufei: que sabes tu? (mirándolo con curiosidad)  
  
Heero: me llamo la atención cuando estuvimos la última ves en tu país que mi padre y tu tío estaban viendo un álbum de fotos, .....como si estuvieran buscando a alguien, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que también habían unas pocas fotos de chicos. No serás gay Wufei  
  
Wufei: Claro que no (gritando), .......... no serás tu?  
  
Heero: realmente no lo sé, me gusta tener sexo con mujeres, pero nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre, así que no sé que me gusta más.  
  
Quatre: Heero, que cosas dices, te pueden escuchar  
  
Wufei: Dejalo, con lo que ha hablado en estos veinte minutos lo tendremos callado toda la semana  
  
Heero: yo hablo cuando yo quiero, no cuando tu quieras, (se volvió a Quatre) y no Quatre no me molesta que me escuchen, pero lo que dije es cierto. No sé si me gustan los hombres (llegaron a la primera habitación, que era de Wufei)  
  
Quatre: Buenos chicos, porque no nos instalamos y luego salimos a conocer la escuela, total no tenemos clases hasta mañana  
  
Wufei: esta bien Quatre  
  
Heero: bien  
  
Continuara................  
  
Nota:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán Duito y Trowita Nos vemos 


	2. Segundo capítulo

Hola, este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon. Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste.  
  
UN AÑO MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Un avión privado se acercaba al Reino de Zank, en el iban tres muchachos conversando, dos chicos y una chica, la muchacha estaba muy triste por lo que se podía ver y uno de los muchachos la tenia abrazada y le decía  
  
Muchacho: Hilde no estés así, total, falta un año para el matrimonio y en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas.  
  
Hilde: tu sabes como es papá Duo, no cambiará de idea así por así  
  
Duo: no te preocupes ya veremos lo que hacemos, verdad Trowa.  
  
Trowa: sí, debes disfrutar este ultimo año de escuela, como dijo Duo es este año pueden pasar muchas cosas.  
  
Hilde: gracias Trowa, gracias hermano (sonriendo)  
  
Duo: que cosas dices Hilde. Falta poco para llegar y estoy deseando conocer a mi compañero de cuarto. (soltando a su hermana)  
  
Trowa: acaso sabes quien es?  
  
Duo: por supuesto que si, sabes lo entretenido que es revisar bases de datos sin permiso  
  
Trowa: si tú lo dices  
  
Hilde: y a quien te toco?  
  
Duo: nada mas ni nada menos que el principe de Japón, Heero Yuy  
  
Trowa: Que?  
  
Hilde: El principe Heero Yuy  
  
Duo: si, al parecer este año tendremos otros príncipes mas como compañeros  
  
Hilde: El principe tiene un primo que es futuro gobernante de China  
  
Duo: ahh!! Si , Wufei Chang si no me equivoco  
  
Hilde: si él, él también estará?  
  
Duo: Sip, que? Acaso lo conoces?  
  
Hilde: (sonrojándose y negando con las dos manos) no no no, solamente lo conozco por fotos, sale algunas veces en las revistas que compra mamá, tu sabes, esas en la que muestran los acontecimientos sociales  
  
Duo: Mujeres!!!  
  
Trowa: a mí con quien me tocará, porque lo sabes cierto?¬¬  
  
Duo: por supuesto queeeeeeeeeee SI (le grita) tú estarás con el principe de Arabia . Cómo se llamaba? Eh eh eh a si, se llamaba Quatre Rabberba Winner  
  
Hilde: él también estará con un principe?  
  
Duo: y tu también estarás con alguien de la realeza, ya la conoces  
  
Hilde: oh no, será la antipática de Dorothy?  
  
Duo: siiiiiiiii  
  
Hilde: ohhhhh no, lo ultimo que me faltaba  
  
Duo: sabes, también averigüe que supuestamente es la futura esposa del Principe Quatre, aunque todavía no se ha formalizado nada  
  
Trowa: estas enterado de todo  
  
Duo: jijijijij, tu sabes que soy muy curioso, así que me puse a investigar  
  
Azafata: Joven Duo, estamos llegando al Reino de Zank, por favor colóquense sus cinturones  
  
Duo: que bien, gracias Rouss. Bueno chicos, al parecer empezamos nuestro último año de escuela, voy a extrañar la escuela cuando terminemos  
  
Trowa: yo creo que los profesores están esperando que termines luego para no verte mas  
  
Duo: que malo eres Trowa, si yo los quiero tanto (juntando sus manos y colocando cara de angelito)  
  
Trowa: si, claro  
  
Duo: pero dime que no es divertido jugarles bromas  
  
Hilde: lo que pasa Duo es que tú los agotas mucho  
  
Duo: tu también?¬¬  
  
Hilde: jajajaja, sip  
  
En la escuela unos chicos habían recorrido gran parte de ella conociendo las dependencias, habían almorzado y luego siguieron con su recorrido, ya entrada la tarde se encontraban en lo último que les quedaba por recorrer  
  
Quatre: esta escuela esta bien preparada para sus alumnos, tiene de todo, y la comida también es excelente  
  
Wufei: si  
  
Quatre: que bien se siente no ser vigilado por nadie  
  
Wufei: tienes razón  
  
Quatre: mira el gimnasio, vamos a ver?  
  
Wufei: esta bien Heero: ..........  
  
Ya no andaban con sus trajes con el cual llegaron a la escuela ahora vestían jean y polera. Mientras ellos caminaban eran observados por varias chicas y se preguntaban quien eran esos chicos tan guapos. Desde una de las habitaciones Dorothy los veía caminar, pero a percatarse quien iba en el grupo llama a Reelena.  
  
Dorothy: Mira Reelena  
  
Reelena: Qué? (acercándose a la ventana)  
  
Dorothy: que vista más hermosa  
  
Reelena: La vista de mi casa es más hermosa  
  
Dorothy: no tonta, mira quien va caminando  
  
Reelena: ahhh, si es Quatre (sonriendo) y con quienes va? (mirando a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban)  
  
Dorothy: Son el principe de China Wufei Chang y el otro ..... (se lo queda mirando con duda, pero al reconocerlo se acercó más a la ventana) No puede ser, como es que vino a esta escuela, nunca pensé verlo aquí.  
  
Reelena: Quién es?  
  
Dorothy: es el principe de Japón. Heero Yuy, el principe de hielo.  
  
Reelena: que? Como?  
  
Dorothy: ese chico es de lo más frío y antisocial que puede ser una persona  
  
Reelena: (mirándolo con interés) tu crees?  
  
Dorothy: no lo creo, lo sé  
  
Reelena: porque dices eso, lo conoces?  
  
Dorothy: Lo conocí en un viaje que hice con mi padre a su país. Me deslumbró con su elegancia y esa forma fría de ser. Pensé que era así para llamar la atención, pero luego me dí cuenta que realmente no le interesaba ninguna cosa que hacía yo para llamarle la atención.  
  
Reelena: no te cae bien?  
  
Dorothy: en realidad se portó conmigo como un perfecto caballero, pero distante. Yo creo que es el sueño de toda mujer como esposo, pero con su forma de ser ninguna de las chicas que hubo en la fiesta que lo conocí se atrevía a acercarse a él. Bueno, eso fue ya hace dos años, ahora me interesa otra persona.  
  
Reelena: no me habías contado  
  
Dorothy: recuerda que soy muy orgullosa y haberte dicho esto hería mi orgullo  
  
Reelena: todavía te gusta?  
  
Dorothy: no, como te dije ahora me interesa otra persona  
  
Reelena: Quién es?  
  
Dorothy: Luego lo conocerás  
  
Reelena: esta bien, ahora quiero que me presentes a Heero, como ya no te interesa no creo que haya problema cierto?  
  
Dorothy: no te lo recomiendo Reelena  
  
Reelena: porqué? Crees que no llegue a interesarse y no quiera conocerme?  
  
Dorothy: no es eso, pero te recomiendo que no hagas tal de enamorarte de él. Además me dijiste que no te interesaban los chicos, solo te interesaba estudiar  
  
Reelena: puedo cambiar de opinión o no?  
  
Dorothy: haaay Reelena, ............ esta bien, pero yo ya cumplí , te lo advertí  
  
Reelena: a donde crees que van?  
  
Dorothy: parece ser que se dirigen al gimnasio  
  
Reelena: vamos, tengo unas ganas enormes de conocer el gimnasio (saliendo de la habitación)  
  
Dorothy: si claro, pero recuerda, yo te lo advertí.  
  
En la entrada de la escuela  
  
Hilde: menos mal que llegamos temprano, me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos en la cena.  
  
Duo: esta bien Hilde, nosotros podríamos jugar un poco de basketball Trowa, que te parece?  
  
Trowa: me parece bien, dejemos nuestras cosas en recepción y luego las subimos  
  
Duo: biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien, vamos  
  
Dejaron sus cosas en recepción luego salieron juntos al gimnasio. Mientras en el gimnasio.  
  
Quatre: mira que bonito y grande está  
  
Wufei: podríamos jugar un poco de basketball, que te parece?  
  
Quatre: y Heero?  
  
Wufei: jajaja, Heero que te parece tú contra nosotros?, no creo que tengas problemas ya que eres un experto en todo.  
  
Heero: cuando tu quieras (aceptando el reto)  
  
Quatre: (llega corriendo con un balón) comencemos  
  
Heero: como yo estoy solo, empiezo.  
  
Quitándole el balón de las manos a Quatre comienza a corre boteando el balón al arco contrario, Quatre lo alcanza e intenta quitarle el balón pero Heero hace una finta y logra pasarlo. Llegando al área de media luna se detiene y da un salto para poder encestar un punto triple, pero Wufei salta y logra desviar el tiro.  
  
Wufei: pensabas que te iba a resultas tan fácil querido primo verdad?  
  
Wufei corre en busca del balón y se lo tira a Quatre quien con su velocidad corre sin ser alcanzado por Heero y anota un doble.  
  
En la puerta del gimnasio aparece Dorothy y Reelena.  
  
Dorothy: ahí están  
  
Reelena: veámoslos desde aquí, cuando terminen me los presentas  
  
Dorothy: esta bien  
  
Duo escucha que están jugando y se apresura llegar al gimnasio.  
  
Duo: Trowa, más rápido, veamos quien juega  
  
Cuando llegaron a otra de las puertas del gimnasio se sorprenden de ver a solo tres chicos, jugando dos contra uno. Se quedaron viendo un rato y se dieron cuenta que los tres eran buenos, pero el que estaba solo a pesar que se notaba era el mejor estaba teniendo problemas con sus dos rivales que también jugaban muy bien.  
  
Duo: Trowa, sabes? No es justo dos contra uno cierto?  
  
Trowa: que piensas hacer?  
  
Duo: equipar las cosas (acercándose a la cancha grita) Hey, no creen que es injusto jugar dos contra uno. Si él (apuntando a Heero) me lo permite me gustaría ser su compañero ( los tres se voltearon a ver a un chico de trenza y ojos violeta que les hablaba)  
  
Quatre: Que dices Heero?  
  
Heero: por mí esta bien  
  
Duo: (sonriendo) dijiste Heero?  
  
Quatre: Sí  
  
Duo: que bien, seremos compañeros, pero no solamente de juego  
  
Heero: porque lo dices?  
  
Duo: mi nombre es Duo Maxwell y si no me equivoco tú eres Heero Yuy, mi compañero de cuarto  
  
Heero: que?  
  
Wufei: parece que ya conociste a tu compañero de cuarto Heero  
  
Heero: mmm, así parece  
  
Duo: bien comencemos, hasta marcar los diez tantos, esta bien?  
  
Wufei: bien, partan.  
  
Duo empieza el ataque siendo bloqueado por el chico rubio. Ve que Heero escapa de la defensa del chico oriental y le lanza el balón a la cesta, el balón rebota en la canasta y Heero salta haciendo una perfecta clavada.  
  
Duo: Bien hecho Heero  
  
Wufei: quien lo diría, hacer buena pareja. Quatre recibe  
  
Quatre: Sí  
  
Quatre recibe el balón y corre para anotar, Duo lo alcanza y le impide el paso, pero Quatre no se queda atrás, burló de la misma manera que Heero a él (haciéndole una finta) y le lanza el balón a Wufei. Heero estaba bloqueando a Wufei y a este le costaba mucho acercarse al aro por lo tanto le devuelve el balón a Quatre, pero es interceptado por Duo que corre rápidamente al aro contrario seguido por los tres chicos. Antes de entrar a la media luna se detiene bruscamente y salta tirando un triple.  
  
Duo: ya van ciiiiiiiiiiiiiinco (sonriendo)  
  
Wufei: demonios!!  
  
Heero: bien hecho Duo ( Duo le sonríe directamente y Heero lo queda mirando fascinado por la escena, ya que tenia la cara sonrojada por el juego y se le escapaban algunos mechones de su trenza)  
  
Wufei: definitivamente hacen un buen equipo  
  
Había más alumnos observando el juego, que fueron llegando al saber que estaban jugando en el gimnasio.  
  
Reelena: Dorothy, quien es el chico de la trenza?  
  
Dorothy: que? (que no había escuchado a Reelena ya que su mente y vista estaban en la otra puerta del gimnasio)  
  
Reelena: que, quien es el chico de la trenza?  
  
Dorothy: ah, es Duo Maxwell, es norteamericano y es el hermano de mi compañera de cuarto. Y ves ese chico que esta observando el juego en la otra puerta, el es Trowa Barton, primo de Duo. El también juega basketball, pero al parecer esta vez se conformó con mirar.  
  
El juego siguió muy reñido, pero termina con un doble de Heero completando los once puntos.  
  
Duo: ganamos Heero  
  
Heero: así parece  
  
Wufei: hey tú, como dijiste que te llamabas (acercándose a Duo)  
  
Duo: Duo Maxwell (extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo)  
  
Wufei: mucho gusto, Wufei Chang (respondiendo al saludo)  
  
Quatre: yo soy Quatre Rabberba Winner, un gusto conocerte Duo  
  
Duo: lo mismo digo. Así que eres Quatre, que suerte tu vas a ser el compañero de cuarto de mi primo. Trowa acércate (le grita)  
  
Quatre voltea a ver al joven que se acercaba, era más alto que él, tenia tapado un ojo con su cabello, pero pudo ver que tenia unos ojos preciosos, color verde esmeralda..  
  
Duo: Trowa te presento a Quatre, él va a ser tu compañero de cuarto  
  
Trowa: Quatre (extendiendo la mano)  
  
Quatre: me da gusto conocerte Trowa (respondiendo al saludo, al sentir la mano de Trowa presionando la suya sintió una corriente recorrerle el brazo y lo quedó mirando extrañado. Trowa por su parte sintió algo especial al presionar la mano del joven rubio, que lo miraba con una sonrisa ¿porqué me siento así? Se preguntaba)  
  
Duo: Trowa, él es Wufei Chang y mi compañero de juego y cuarto Heero Yuy  
  
Trowa: Wufei, Heero (moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo el cual fue respondido de la misma manera)  
  
Wufei: Duo, Juegas en el equipo de esta escuela?  
  
Duo: Nop, ninguno de los dos jugamos para el equipo, realmente siempre jugamos los dos, uno por uno.  
  
Quatre: podríamos formar un equipo y jugar contra el de esta escuela, que les parece?  
  
Wufei: buena idea, que opinas Heero  
  
Heero: creo que está bien, ahora vamos a nuestros cuartos ya que luego servirán la cena (dirigiéndose a la salida)  
  
Wufei: si señor, lo que usted diga (con esto se gano una fea mirada de Heero)  
  
Duo: siempre es tan mandón (los cuatro seguían a Heero)  
  
Wufei: si, pero no le hagas caso, simplemente no sabe divertirse, a veces es tan serio que pienso que me lleva de cinco a diez años y no mi misma edad.  
  
Dorothy: Heero, es agradable ver que estamos en la misma escuela cursando el último año.  
  
Heero: Princesa Dorothy, un placer verla  
  
Dorothy: llámame Dorothy, ya te había dicho que me llamaras así. Bueno no importa, Heero quiero presentarte a mi prima Reelena Peacecraft  
  
Heero: (moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo) Señorita  
  
Reelena: me da gusto conocerlo Heero  
  
Wufei: pero si no es nada menos que Dorothy Cathalonia  
  
Dorothy: Wufei, veo que al fin pudiste convencer a tu tío de estudiar aquí.  
  
Wufei: parece que tengo un gran poder de convencimiento (hablándole en forma cínica)  
  
Quatre: Dorothy, Reelena (Reelena le sonríe)  
  
Dorothy: querido Quatre, me alegro tanto poder estar aquí y conocerte durante este año  
  
Wufei: tu ya lo conoces bien  
  
Dorothy: no, me refería a conocerlo como mi futuro esposo  
  
Duo: Que, se van a casar? (haciéndose el sorprendido) ( Trowa voltea a ver a Quatre que tenía una mirada triste)  
  
Dorothy: Duo no te metas, no es de tu incumbencia  
  
Trowa: solo contesta, no te pongas patética (hablando fríamente)  
  
Dorothy: tu siempre tan sociable Trowa, veo que ahora tenemos dos compañeros antisociales, (Heero y Trowa la miran con cara de pocos amigos) dos alegres y un cínico.  
  
Wufei: quien habla  
  
Reelena: ya vasta por favor, Hola yo soy Reelena Peacecraft es un gusto conocerlos. (todos le saludan) espero que seamos muy buenos amigos durante este año que estaremos aquí.  
  
Quatre: claro que sí Reelena  
  
Duo: no me contestaste Dorothy  
  
Dorothy: si, nos casaremos terminando la escuela y cumpliendo los dos los 18 años.  
  
Quatre: todavía no se formaliza nada Dorothy  
  
Dorothy: mi querido Quatre (colocándole los brazos alrededor del cuello) pero nosotros realmente vamos a casarnos, verdad?  
  
Quatre: (retirando los brazos de Dorothy) lo siento Dorothy pero si por mi fuera no me casaría contigo, ya que yo quiero casarme con la persona que yo decido, no por conveniencia a mi trono (Trowa no entendió porque al escuchar lo que dijo ese muchacho sintió como un alivio lo recorría)  
  
Dorothy: bueno, pero nos casaremos igual. Vamos Reelena debemos aclarar nuestros horarios.  
  
Reelena: si Dorothy, nos vemos chicos  
  
Duo: esa Dorothy!!!  
  
Trowa: DUO!!  
  
Quatre: no Trowa, esta bien. Yo se lo pesada que puede ser Dorothy cuando se lo propone.  
  
Wufei: no te preocupes, ya buscaremos la manera de impedir ese matrimonio.  
  
Quatre: gracias Wufei  
  
Heero: si se lo ordena el Rey, no le quedará otra cosa que hacer que acatar la orden.  
  
Wufei: pero Quatre quiere casarse, pero con la persona que él elija.  
  
Heero: las ordenes son ordenes  
  
Wufei: tu si que eres patético, Quatre podría casarse con más de una persona, pero el no quiere eso, el quiere casarse con la persona que ame, con una sola, no lo entiendes?  
  
Heero: me hablas de amor, es eso?  
  
Duo: chicos, creo que esta conversación podrían seguirla en otra parte. Quatre no se ve bien, Trowa lo podrías acompañar al cuarto?  
  
Trowa: claro (tomando del codo a Quatre se alejaron)  
  
Duo: chicos, sé que los vengo conociendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le esta pasando a Quatre. A mi hermana le pasa lo mismo y yo sé que a mí también me pasará. Pero traten de no hablar fríamente este tema frente a Quatre, se nota que es un chico muy sensible.  
  
Wufei: Tienes razón, luego me disculparé con él  
  
Heero: vamos  
  
Duo: Heero, (Heero se detuvo) tengo una duda. Tu acatarías una orden de matrimonio sin reclamar u opinar?  
  
Heero: sí  
  
Duo: y si llegaras a enamorarte de otra persona y quisieras casarte con ella?  
  
Heero: a esa persona la tendría que tomar como amante e igual me casaría con la persona elegida por mi padre.  
  
Duo: no creo que la persona que ames pueda soportar mucho tiempo con lo que tu le ofreces  
  
Heero: porque?, tendría de todo  
  
Duo: los sentimientos no se pueden comprar Heero  
  
Heero: no me preocupa mucho esta parte de la conversación y estamos en un supuesto, ya que yo no tengo ese sentimiento que dices, el amor (se gira y se va, dejando a un Duo sorprendido y un Wufei sonriendo)  
  
Wufei: creo que ha dicho el señor  
  
Duo: en realidad piensa de esa manera.  
  
Wufei: Heero es una persona muy seria y acata todas las ordenes no importando si le molesta a él o no.  
  
Duo: tienes un primo muy especial al parecer, pero no te preocupes que Duo Maxwell se encarga de cambiarlo en este año.  
  
Wufei: ja, yo no se como no te hizo callar con todo lo que hablas.  
  
Duo: que? Le molesta que hablen?  
  
Wufei: ja, el no habla mucho y me sorprendió que te contestara todas las preguntas que le hiciste, no lo había escuchado hablar tanto en un rato.  
  
Duo: no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a hablar solo, ya que Trowa tampoco es muy comunicativo  
  
Wufei: Estupendos primos tenemos, cierto?  
  
Duo: si  
  
Y los dos se alejaron del gimnasio riéndose.  
  
Continuara................  
  
Nota:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a unas amigas que me han animado mucho para continuar mi fics en sus reviews como Roquel, Lady Une Barton, arial7, Terry Maxwell, Patty (Patcame) y Claudita.  
  
Buenos espero luego publicar el próximo capitulo y también espero que les guste. Ya saben cualquier comentario mándenme reviews.  
  
Nos vemos 


	3. Tercer Capítulo

Hola, este es el tercer capitulo de mi primer fic. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon. Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste.  
  
UN AÑO MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Trowa entro con su compañero al cuarto de ellos e hizo recostar a Quatre en su cama.  
  
Quatre: perdona, no fue mi intención incomodarte  
  
Trowa: no te preocupes, se ve que eres un chico sensible.  
  
Quatre: quieres decir débil  
  
Trowa: ( se sentó en su cama) no, ser sensible o tener sentimientos no es ser débil, es bastante distinto.  
  
Quatre: (sonriendo apenado) te pareces mucho a Heero en tu forma de ser.  
  
Trowa: Que quieres decir  
  
Quatre: Heero es fuerte y no demuestra ningún sentimiento  
  
Trowa: yo no demuestro sentimiento porque no recuerdo como hacerlo, siempre he estado solo, mis padres se encargaron de eso (mirando hacia otro lado con los bazos cruzados)  
  
Quatre: te equivocas, porque vi que sientes algo especial por Duo y su hermana (Trowa se vuelve a verlo)  
  
Trowa: con ellos he compartido desde pequeño, es más costumbre  
  
Quatre: es el sentimiento de la amistad y el cariño lo que te une a ellos. Quizás no lo reconoces pero si tu quieres, yo te puedo ayudar a ver los sentimientos que tengas a tu alrededor (lo mira con una sonrisa angelical)  
  
Trowa: porque harías eso  
  
Quatre: me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo (Trowa se sentía incomodo y no sabía porque)  
  
Trowa: será mejor que descanses, (levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta) nos vemos luego (saliendo de la habitación)  
  
Quatre quedó pensativo, Trowa en realidad se parecía mucho a la descripción que Wufei le había dado de Heero. Según ellos no sentían nada por nadie, pero no era así, ocultaban muy bien sus sentimientos que hasta ellos no lo reconocían, pero estaba seguro que cuando los sacaran a flote, lo harían por una persona especial.  
  
Duo entra a la habitación y ve que Heero va saliendo del baño, al parecer se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. El tiro su maleta en la cama y empezó a sacar su ropa y a arrojarla en los cajones de su closet.  
  
Heero miraba sorprendido por lo desordenado de su compañero, al parecer tendrían más de alguna discusión por ese punto.  
  
Heero: Duo, siempre eres tan desordenado  
  
Duo: (levanta la vista de lo que estaba haciendo) oh , en realidad no se orden ya que siempre me han ordenado todos mis cosas. Aquí en la escuela siempre tengo el mismo problema, porque nadie las ordena, así que hago lo que puedo. Sabes? Es buena idea la de Quatre (Heero se acerca a su computador portátil en su escritorio y empieza a teclear algunas cosas) la de formar un equipo nosotros cinco, sería muy divertido, así no tendríamos que jugar, dos por dos o uno por uno, sería más entretenido jugar juegos completos...  
  
Heero: Duo  
  
Duo: ... estoy seguro que le ganaríamos al equipo de la escuela....  
  
Heero: DUO!!  
  
Duo: si Heero  
  
Heero: cállate  
  
Duo: ( lo queda mirando con una sonrisa) estaba esperando que dijeras eso  
  
Heero: porque?  
  
Duo: Wufei me dijo que no te gustan las personas que hablan mucho, así que me puse a hablar esperando hasta donde aguantabas mi palabrería  
  
Heero: Duo, cállate  
  
Duo: yo hablo lo que quiero, (hablándole serio) no lo que los otros quieran, si te molesta bien sino también bien. Te quedó claro. (Heero se levanta enojado apretando los puños, pero a la vez sorprendido de escuchar sus mismas palabras en ese muchacho)  
  
Heero: Si te digo que te calles, te callas (golpeando de lleno la cara de Duo, el cual callo sentado en el suelo tocándose su mejilla adolorida, con una sonrisa en los labios se levanta y le lanza un golpe directo a la cara de Heero. Heero no se calló pero le volvió bruscamente la cara haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio)  
  
Duo: estamos a mano (girando tomo una chaqueta y salió de la habitación)  
  
Heero todavía miraba sorprendido la puerta por donde había salido su trenzado compañero, nadie hasta el momento había logrado pegarle en la cara y él lo había hecho con facilidad. No le dio más importancia, se puso frente a su computador y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Duo mientras tanto había llegado al comedor y estaba cenando solo y enojado, así lo encontró Hilde.  
  
Hilde: Hola hermano, porqué estas solo?  
  
Duo: (volteó a verla con una mirada que no le veía nunca, enojado) no te importa Hilde: si no me importara no preguntaría Duo: Disculpa Hilde, no quise contestarte así (con una media sonrisa) Hilde: está bien (sentándose con su cena) te puedo ayudar en algo Duo: si, cambiándome dormitorio  
  
Hilde: Qué? ( de repente lo mira asombrada a la cara) que te pasó en la cara?  
  
Wufei: si, que te paso en la cara?  
  
Duo: Wufei (Hilde se voltea a ver al muchacho que llegó) tuve un pequeño problema  
  
Wufei: con quién?  
  
Duo: con tu querido primo  
  
Wufei: te peleaste con Heero?  
  
Duo: ja, tenías razón Wufei, no le gustan mucho las personas habladoras  
  
Hilde: te peleaste con tu compañero de cuarto, pero porque hiciste eso Duo, tu siempre te andas peleando con las personas.  
  
Duo: Wufei, creo que no conoces a mi hermana Hilde, te presento a Wufei Chang, Wufei, ella es mi hermana Hilde  
  
Hilde: Ho.. Hola  
  
Wufei: Hola ( de reojo) te echó de tu cuarto?  
  
Duo: todavía no nace la persona que me eche de mi cuarto, solo salí, o si no tendríamos todo destruido en el cuarto, pero no salí sin devolverle el golpe  
  
Wufei: Qué? Le pegaste a Heero  
  
Duo: Claro que le pegué y si quieres pelear conmigo por tu primo no hay ningún problema que todavía tengo ganas de pegarle a alguien (levantándose de su asiento)  
  
Wufei: no, lo siento, no quise que sonara así. Es que me sorprendió que le pegaras ya que nunca nadie a logrado tocarle la cara.  
  
Duo: ja, con razón se quedó sorprendido y sin moverse cuando lo dejé en el cuarto.  
  
Wufei: ja, vamos a ver con que genio mi querido primo aparece  
  
Trowa: qué te pasó en la cara?  
  
Hilde: Duo se peleó con su compañero de cuarto  
  
Trowa: .......(se sentó a comer)  
  
Duo: Wufei, te sentaras con nosotros?  
  
Wufei: sí, porque no. Trowa, Quatre está bien?  
  
Trowa: hace como diez minutos lo dejé en el cuarto descansando  
  
Wufei: ojalá no se siga preocupando por lo de su supuesto matrimonio  
  
Duo: si, es una pena que nos impongan con quien casarnos  
  
Wufei: y como piensan evitar el matrimonio de tu hermana?  
  
Duo: no lo sé, hay tres opciones, primero: Casarse, segundo: no casarse e ir a un convento, ya que a esta edad en mi país las chicas ya están casadas y si no es una vergüenza para la familia y tercero: Casarse con alguien de su elección, siempre y cuando sea bien visto a los ojos de mi padre.  
  
Wufei: que problema. A nosotros también nos imponen novias, pero después de los veinte años. Si no nos hemos casado por decisión propia con la persona que nosotros deseamos, inmediatamente al mes de cumplir los veinte nos tendríamos que casar con la elegida por el Rey.  
  
Duo: a mí a los 22 y a Trowa a los 25.  
  
Wufei: Quatre es el más complicado, porque como ya saben terminando la escuela se tiene que casar.  
  
Duo: Hilde igual  
  
Hilde: no es justo, además ni si quiera me gusta ese señor  
  
Wufei: Señor?  
  
Trowa: el prometido de Hilde tiene 37 años  
  
Wufei: ya veo (mirando por primera vez bien a Hilde)  
  
Quatre: hola a todos (con una sonrisa)  
  
Duo: Hola Quatre, como te sientes (Trowa lo mira de reojo)  
  
Quatre: bien, me sirvió el descanso.  
  
Duo: me alegro, Quatre te presento a mi hermana Hilde  
  
Quatre: un gusto conocerte Hilde (tomándole la mano y besándosela suavemente)  
  
Hilde: lo mismo digo Quatre (con una sonrisa) (Wufei los miraba con el seño fruncido)  
  
Quatre: Heero no ha bajado? (sentándose entre Trowa y Duo)  
  
Duo: hablando del señor estoico, ahí viene.  
  
Heero al entrar al comedor busca con la mirada a Wufei y Quatre, y se topa con una mirada violeta enfadada. ¿Porqué no me gusta que él me mire así? Más le gustaba cuando sonreía. No, no tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías. Se acerca a sacar su cena y luego se dirige a donde sus amigos.  
  
Wufei: Heero estábamos preguntándonos por ti  
  
Heero: mmm  
  
Quatre: Heero, te presento a Hilde, la hermana de Duo  
  
Hilde: hola  
  
Heero: ...... (la mira y saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y se vuelve a su comida para comenzar su cena)  
  
Wufei: veo que se te acabaron las conversaciones por hoy  
  
Heero: ......¬¬  
  
Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Estaba por un lado Heero, Wufei y Hilde. Frente a Heero estaba Trowa, Quatre y Duo. Dorothy se acerca a la mesa de ellos.  
  
Dorothy: Hola chicos ( Todos la saludaron pero Trowa se dio cuenta que Quatre se puso tenso, no sabía porque pero le daban ganas de protegerlo) me puedo sentar con ustedes?  
  
Trowa: No  
  
Dorothy: tú siempre tan directo  
  
Trowa: y tu siempre tan pesada, además tu nunca te has sentado con nosotros  
  
Dorothy: bueno ahora mi prometido está con ustedes, así que me quiero sentar con ustedes  
  
Trowa: no estas en tu reino para dar ordenes  
  
Dorothy: Quatre, vas a dejar que me hable así Trowa  
  
Wufei: Dorothy, anda a sentarte con tus amigas, Quatre vino a estudiar con nosotros, por lo tanto estará con nosotros, así que esfúmate.  
  
Dorothy: no te metas, es mi prometido ( mirando a Quatre que estaba mirando la mesa con su cabeza agachada)  
  
Wufei: todavía no esta confirmado el compromiso y mientras sea así no tiene porque estar contigo si no quiere  
  
Dorothy: me las vas a pagar (alejándose enojada)  
  
Wufei: ja, cuando quieras  
  
Quatre: quizás debería haber ido con ella a otra mesa  
  
Trowa: NO, esta bien que estés aquí, a Dorothy la conozco desde hace años y solo esta tratando de molestarnos  
  
Duo: es verdad, como Trowa ni siquiera la mira, estando a tu lado podría estar con él. (Quatre mira a Duo y luego a Trowa sorprendido)  
  
Wufei: Qué?, no me digas que la princesa simpatía está enamorada de Trowa. Si es así podrías casarte con ella y la tendrías derechita  
  
Trowa: no gracias  
  
Hilde: es verdad lo que dices Wufei, el año pasado lo escuché aquí, además cuando fue al reino de Trowa lo seguía por todas partes. Si no fuera por Duo que la despistaba y molestaba, Trowa no hubiera estado tranquilo ni un minuto de los tres días que estuvo ahí.  
  
Duo: fue muy divertido verle la cara cada vez que la pillaba tratando de acercarse a Trowa. Además estar en reino de Trowa me sirvió para descansar de las ordenes de mi padre.  
  
Heero solo escuchaba la conversación, pero cada vez que levantaba la vista su mirada se dirigía automáticamente a los ojos de Duo. Duo era muy alegre, le gustaba mirarlo, le daba tranquilidad. Duo sintió que alguien lo miraba, buscando con la vista se dió cuenta que era Heero, le sostuvo la mirada todo el rato hasta que le preguntó  
  
Duo: Que me miras, quieres seguir con la segunda parte  
  
Heero: .........  
  
Duo: te estoy hablando  
  
Heero: Buena noches (levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor)  
  
Duo: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ese sujeto me pone de mal genio  
  
Wufei: no dijiste que lo ibas a hacer cambiar  
  
Duo: todavía no me rindo (sonriendo de forma malvada)  
  
Trowa: ja, Duo es más terco que una mula, así que compadezco a Heero  
  
Wufei: yo lo veo difícil, pero será divertido ver a Heero comportándose como una persona normal  
  
Quatre: yo me retiro (colocándose de pie para retirarse) nos vemos mañana en clases  
  
Todos: Buenas noches (vieron alejándose a Quatre y Wufei le habló a Trowa)  
  
Wufei: gracias por no dejar que esa mujer lo manipulara  
  
Trowa: no hay problema, Quatre es una persona muy sensible y le afecta todo a su alrededor.  
  
Wufei: te diste cuenta?  
  
Trowa: si, estoy en lo cierto?  
  
Wufei: si, es como un don lo que tiene, siente cuando una persona está triste o alegre, en la distancia en que esté, pero en sus sentimientos propios lo afecta el doble. A veces me asusta, porque es como si me leyera la mente. Varias ocasiones me ha llamado por teléfono a cualquier hora y me pregunta si tengo algún problema. Pero lo que me preocupa es esa mujer, no lo va a dejar tranquilo y eso lo va a poner muy mal.  
  
Trowa: no te preocupes, él está en las mismas clases de nosotros, así que nosotros tenemos que protegerlo de esa bruja  
  
Duo: te dio fuerte Trowa  
  
Trowa: de que hablas  
  
Duo: nunca te preocupas tanto por alguien, salvo por tu querido primo (colocando muy meloso la cabeza en el hombro de Trowa solamente para molestarlo)  
  
Trowa: compórtate Duo, nos están viendo  
  
Duo: no sería novedad, siempre nos miran, en especial las chicas  
  
Hilde: Wufei, disculpa a mi hermano, como vez le sobra autoestima  
  
Wufei: así veo (sonriendo)  
  
Hilde: chicos yo me voy, nos vemos mañana  
  
Duo: que duermas bien hermana (recibiendo un beso en su mejilla de Hilde)  
  
Trowa: nos vemos (también recibiendo un beso en su mejilla)  
  
Wufei: salgamos juntos, también me retiro  
  
Hilde: está bien (sonrojándose)  
  
Continuara................  
  
Nota:  
  
Super rápido el tercero espero les guste y también el próximo.  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario mándenme reviews.  
  
Nos vemos 


	4. Cuarto capítulo

Hola, este es el cuarto capitulo de mi primer fic. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon. Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste.  
  
UN AÑO MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Hilde caminaba junto a Wufei, lo miraba de reojo y pensaba, "que guapo es, se ve mejor que en fotografía". Wufei se da cuenta que Hilde lo mira.  
  
Wufei: Porque me miras?  
  
Hilde: no... no, por nada (sonrojándose)  
  
Wufei: anda dilo, que no te apene  
  
Hilde: lo... lo que pasa,..... es que te ves diferente a como te ves en las fotos que había visto de ti  
  
Wufei: ja... (mirándola de reojo sonriendo) y cual te gusta mas?  
  
Hilde: ah ... (mirándolo sorprendida por la pregunta)  
  
Wufei: me refiero a las fotos o en persona  
  
Hilde: ah, ... en....en persona (mirando al frente sonrojada)  
  
Wufei la sigue mirando con una sonrisa, y llegan al punto de separación.  
  
Hilde: Bueno, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.  
  
Wufei: si, buenas noches  
  
Wufei miró a Hilde hasta que desapareció dentro del edificio. En su cara apareció una sonrisa, le gustaba esa joven, pero el no quería ningún compromiso, además ella ya tenía uno, lo mejor sería tenerla como amiga. Ahora debía irse a dormir, mañana comenzaban sus clases.  
  
Trowa y Duo todavía estaban en el comedor.  
  
Trowa: no te aburres de comer tanto  
  
Duo: no  
  
Trowa: Duo ......que opinas de Quatre?  
  
Duo: a que te refieres  
  
Trowa: se nota que Wufei lo protege mucho  
  
Duo: Lo dices porque lo protege de esa bruja?  
  
Trowa: si  
  
Duo: se ve que Quatre es una buena persona, nosotros tampoco podemos dejar que lo moleste esa pesada  
  
Trowa: va a ser muy difícil ya que Dorothy es muy decidida  
  
Duo: dímelo tu, que te persiguió por mucho tiempo y todavía lo hace  
  
Trowa: pero yo no soy como Quatre  
  
Duo: tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo  
  
Trowa: Duo, ten cuidado con lo que haces  
  
Duo: no te preocupes, vamos a dormir, (levantándose seguido de Trowa) que mañana empieza el martirio (poniendo cara de sufrido) voy a ver con que genio esta Heero todavía  
  
Trowa: Trowa: ten cuidado, Heero es muy diferente a las personas que tratas. Si te pegó por solo hablar, no quiero imaginar las de pelea que van a tener este año ustedes dos  
  
Duo: cierto (sonriendo) va a ser divertido este año  
  
Quatre estaba durmiendo cuando entró Trowa a la habitación. Entro al baño con su pijama y después de bañarse y vestirse se fue a acostar. Pero antes quedo mirando a su compañero, tenia una cara muy bonita y tierna ¿qué estoy pensando? se dio vuelta hacia su cama y se acostó. Que es lo que siento cuando lo miro?, me da alegría y ternura mirarlo, pero porque?, nunca nadie me ha despertado estos sentimientos. A esto es lo que se refería Quatre, a que no conozco mis propios sentimientos. Bueno mañana voy a pensarlo, mejor me duermo.  
  
Duo entraba sigilosamente en el cuarto, su compañero estaba durmiendo. "que bien". Se fue al baño a ducharse y cambiarse y luego volvió a la habitación sin hacer ruido. Heero le daba la espalda así que no podía verle la cara y donde lo golpeó. "Espero que mañana no se le note el golpe" pensaba Duo. "bueno el se lo busco" se acostó y se puso a dormir  
  
Heero estaba despierto cuando entró Duo a la habitación, calmo su respiración para que pensara que dormía, escuchó todos sus movimientos, y luego de esperar un rato después de que se acostara se volvió a verlo. Escuchó su respiración y confirmo lo que ya sabía, se había quedado dormido colocando la cabeza en la almohada. ¬¬ "con lo hablador que era quedaba agotado".  
  
Se levantó para ver unas cosa en su computadora, al levantarse miró a Duo su cara, tenía una cara preciosa salvo por el leve moretón que le quedó después de pegarle. Se le escapaban unos mechones de su trenza con lo cual le daba un aire de inocencia a su rostro. "En que estaba pensando; acaso le gustaba ese muchacho, no, no puede ser. El había estado con varias mujeres y disfrutaba mucho, pero tenía que admitir que se aburría inmediatamente. Acaso su padre se había dado cuenta de algo que el no quería admitir?, no, su padre debe estar equivocado" se acerco a su computadora y la encendió, miraba la pantalla, pero no podía concentrarse, "mejor lo dejaba para mañana" volvió a apagar la computadora y volvió a su cama.  
  
Duo sentía que algo lo movía, pero estaba tan cómodo que no quería moverse. Heero llevaba cinco minutos moviéndolo y no despertaba  
  
Heero: Levántate!! (ya sin paciencia y destapándolo por completo)  
  
Duo: HEY, que te pasa (sentándose en la cama)  
  
Heero: yo me voy, si no te levantas en este minuto llegaras tarde (saliendo de la habitación)  
  
Duo: que? (se vuelve a ver la hora) no puede ser, me quedé dormido.  
  
Entro al baño corriendo, y diez minutos después salía vestido atándose su trenza. "Ese maldito de Heero, podría haberme despertado antes....que decía si por lo menos se preocupo de despertarme". Tomo sus útiles y se fue al salón, al llegar vio que Dorothy se acercaba donde estaba sentado Quatre al lado de Trowa. Cuando se dio cuenta que se iba a sentar al lado de Quatre corrió y empujándola un poco se sentó el antes.  
  
Dorothy: Duo, yo me iba a sentar ahí (enojada)  
  
Duo: lo siento, yo me voy a sentar aquí, siiiiii (sonriendo burlesco)  
  
Hilde, Heero y Wufei que estaban sentado detrás sonrieron por la maniobra del trenzado para proteger a Quatre.  
  
Hilde: en la primera fila hay un espacio (enojada Dorothy se aleja)  
  
Quatre: gracias Duo (sonriendo tiernamente)  
  
Duo: para eso están los amigos (respondiéndole con una hermosa sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para una persona que lo observaba desde atrás)(llega la maestra y comienza a dar su clase.  
  
Ya llevaban cuatro meses de clases y los chicos siempre se veían juntos, las chicas suspiraban por ellos ya que eran los mas guapos, con ellos siempre andaba Hilde, Duo la divertía y podía estar cerca de Wufei. Todos entraron a los mismos talleres. Empezaban el día con sus clases, almorzaban, se iban al jardín del colegio y descansaban, luego se iban a sus talleres. Hacían equitación, otro día esgrima, pero a lo que dedicaban más tiempo era estar en el gimnasio jugando basketball.  
  
Dorothy y Reelena siempre se veían cerca de ellos, pero ellos las ignoraban. Para Heero era sorprendente ver como había hecho amistad con los chicos, cuando a él no le gustaba estar siempre con las mismas personas. Con ellos era distinto, los buscaba y en especial al trenzado que no paraba de hablar. Pocas veces lo había hecho callar, pareciera que ya no le molestaba escucharlo, incluso le había sacado mas de una sonrisa con las tonteras que hacia. En ese momento lo estaba viendo jugar una dos por dos con su hermana contra Trowa y Quatre.  
  
Wufei: parece que Duo tenia razón (acercándose a Heero)  
  
Heero: de que  
  
Wufei: me dijo el día que llegamos que luego ibas a ser mas sociable y me sorprendes Heero en estos cuatro meses he hablado contigo mas que en un año  
  
Heero: sabes Wufei, justamente estaba pensando lo mismo, hasta no lo hago callar muy seguido (con una pequeña sonrisa)  
  
Wufei: no han tenido mas problemas al parecer  
  
Heero: realmente no, a pesar que me dan muchas ganas de que se calle mientras estudio, pero me divierte, lo dejo hablar hasta que se queda dormido y luego me pongo a estudiar.  
  
Wufei: quería preguntarte algo (cambiando de tema)  
  
Heero: dime  
  
Wufei: hoy recibí un llamado de mi tío y me dijo algo que me sorprendió. Te llamó tu padre?  
  
Heero: si, y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quiere que haga. Yo siempre cumplo todas las reglas y el ahora quiere cambiar una (enojado)  
  
Wufei: no te enfades, quizás realmente no se ha sentido muy bien y quiere verte casado antes que pase cualquier cosa.  
  
Heero: lo se, pero igual me molesta. Voy a tener que viajar en un mes a conocer a mi prometida que él elija.  
  
Wufei: te dio algunos nombres  
  
Heero: si, en realidad fue uno  
  
Wufei: solo uno? Debe gustarle mucho esa muchacha para solo darte el nombre de ella y Quien es?  
  
Heero: Ella (indicándole don la mirada donde estaba Dorothy y Reelena)  
  
Wufei: que? Cual de las dos?  
  
Heero: Reelena, al parecer estuvo hablando con el hermano de ella y llegaron a un acuerdo  
  
Wufei: es bonita y manejable, además de débil, por lo tanto, no te costará nada controlarla  
  
Heero: simplemente no me interesa  
  
Wufei: pero no puedes hacer nada a estas alturas  
  
Heero: si puedo, como mi padre cambió una regla yo también cambié otra. No me casaré con Reelena si yo me caso antes con alguien más de mi elección  
  
Wufei: pero Heero, tu no sales con nadie  
  
Heero: lo se  
  
Hombre: Hey muchachos, me dijeron que por aquí podría encontrar a Hilde Sbeicker  
  
Wufei: si, está jugando ahí (apuntando donde se encontraba Hilde)  
  
Hombre: gracias muchacho (dirigiéndose donde Hilde. Wufei y Heero lo quedaron mirando extrañados ya que no era una persona de la escuela) Hilde!! (la llama)  
  
Los chicos que estaban jugando se pararon y voltean a ver quien llama a su amiga. Hilde al ver al hombre se puso pálida y Duo se acercó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros con una expresión seria en el rostro. El hombre se acercó a los dos hermanos.  
  
Hombre: que gusto me da verte Hilde  
  
Hilde: ..... si a mi .........también  
  
Duo: que haces aquí Otto  
  
Otto: no es obvio Duo, vengo a ver a mi prometida  
  
Duo: quedamos que en un año se casarían, cuando volviéramos a casa}  
  
Otto: no he venido para casarme inmediatamente, pero si me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con mi prometida  
  
Wufei mientras tanto no se explicaba por que le molestaba que ese hombre estuviera aquí. Se acercó a Hilde y vió que ella estaba nerviosa ya que se aferraba al brazo de Duo. Al acercarse Hilde levanto la vista a donde se encontraba Wufei y él pudo sentir el miedo que ella le tenía a ese hombre, nunca le había visto esa mirada, con ellos siempre estaba alegre.  
  
Duo: bueno, que pena que hayas hecho el viaje en balde, nosotros tenemos que estudiar mucho a i que Hilde no tiene tiempo de estar contigo.  
  
Otto: Duo, tu padre me dio autorización de llevar a Hilde de viaje conmigo. Aquí en el colegio ya están enterados ya que tu padre habló con la Directora.  
  
Duo: de viaje? A donde?  
  
Otto: eso no te incumbe, yo quiero hablar con Hilde, vamos? (mirando a Hilde ordenándole en silencio)  
  
Duo: espera, a este viaje ,........ en calidad de que te dio autorización mi padre para que Hilde vaya?  
  
Otto: (sonriendo de forma muy fea y mirando a Hilde) irá como mi novia- esposa  
  
Duo: QUE!!  
  
Otto: Hilde vamos, tienes que preparar tu maleta  
  
Hilde: ... esta .... bien (soltándose de Duo y pasando por el lado de Otto y luego de Wufei y Heero que se habían acercado y escuchado todo. Wufei hizo el intento de seguir a Hilde pero fue detenido por la mano de Heero quien con la cabeza le indico que no fuera)  
  
Duo al recibir esa respuesta no podía hacer nada, esta enojado. Cuando vio que salieron del gimnasio pateo la pelota que tenía a los pies.  
  
Trowa: Duo, no puedes hacer nada, tu padre autorizó esa relación  
  
Duo: lo se maldición, pero me enfurece con solo pensar lo que sufrirá Hilde con ese sujeto  
  
Quatre: Disculpa Trowa, que quiso decir con novia-esposa?  
  
Wufei: si, dilo yo también quiero saberlo  
  
Trowa: Duo?  
  
Duo: diles (alejándose para ir a la habitación de Hilde. Heero lo vio salir muy enojado, decidió seguirlo)  
  
Trowa: cuando es prometida, no hay contacto, cuando es novia-esposa es porque son amantes, ahora entienden?  
  
Wufei: QUE!! Que dijiste? No, no puede ser, la va a tomar aunque ella no quiera?  
  
Trowa: tiene la autorización de su padre  
  
Wufei: eso es violación  
  
Trowa: en el reino de Duo, los padres controlan a sus hijos, si hay una autorización del cabeza de familia no se le podría culpar de violación  
  
Wufei: y ese hombre quien es?, es alguien importante, yo personalmente no lo conozco  
  
Trowa: es el general del ejercito del reino de Duo, es muy respetado en todos lados, si Hilde dice algo de él, ella será la cuestionada y eso ella lo sabe por eso que esta triste que su padre le haya elegido a él como esposo  
  
Quatre: ay (tocandose el pecho)  
  
Trowa: Quatre!! (acercandose y tomandolo de los hombros) que te pasa?  
  
Wufei: es su don, Quatre que pasa (le pregunta preocupado)  
  
Quatre: es Hilde, esta sufriendo mucho, chicos hay que ayudarla ella ..... ella ( le empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus bellos ojos) esta decidida a algo, siento la muerte cerca de ella  
  
Wufei: que quieres decir? (asustado)  
  
Quatre: no lo se, puede ser el o ella ,no lo se  
  
Wufei: no, no puede ser  
  
Trowa: si, si puede ser. Hilde es muy decidida cuando tiene que hacer algo, además con esa aprobación su padre la humilló. Ella siempre decía.....  
  
Wufei: que Trowa  
  
Trowa: decía que sería solo de su esposo el cual ella elidiría o de la persona que ella amara con todo su corazón y ahora le van a quitar lo más preciado para ella. Lo mas seguro es que sea ella la que muera y Duo lo sabe, por eso está tan enojado y desesperado.  
  
Quatre: a donde habrá ido Duo  
  
Trowa: de seguro está con ella  
  
Luego se quedaron en silencio. Wufei no entendía que le pasaba, sentía hervir la sangre, estaba furioso, al parecer le dolía mucho por lo que pasaba su amiga. Reparó en la palabra que pensó y se dijo. Si, aunque parezca raro el tenía una amiga y la quería mucho, pera será solamente amor de amigo o será algo mas, no lo sabia, pero lo averiguaría, tenía que averiguar muchas cosas, lo mejor era irse a su habitación y pensar bien las cosas.  
  
Trowa: Wufei  
  
Wufei: nos vemos luego  
  
Quatre: sabes Trowa, sentí algo hermoso, al parecer mi amigo no se ha dado cuenta todavía  
  
Trowa: estas diciendo que Wufei siente algo por Hilde?  
  
Quatre: si, al parecer puede haber una solución para el problema de Hilde  
  
Trowa: no lo creo tan fácil, me apena mucho mi prima pero solo le queda otra decisión  
  
Quatre: no creo que sea tan mala como casarse con ese hombre  
  
Trowa: evalúala tu mismo, casamiento o convento  
  
Quatre: pero porque?  
  
Trowa: velo de esta manera, Hilde quería casarse con alguien especial para ella, ha salido con varios chicos, pero nunca pero nunca a dejado que nadie la toque ni siquiera que la besen, para ella es muy importante eso, pero ahora la obligarán. Nunca va a poder sentir estar con la persona amada, asi es como piensa Hilde  
  
Quatre: ya se, porque no le dice a su padre que quiere entrar a un convento, así tendrá todo este año para conocer a su persona especial.  
  
Trowa: si le dice eso, se la llevará inmediatamente a un convento, ni siquiera la dejarán terminar la escuela.  
  
Quatre: no me gustan mucho las reglas de ese reino  
  
Trowa: a mi tampoco, pero a sido así por años  
  
Quatre: Ya veo, parece que se acabo el juego así que me voy a la habitación  
  
Trowa: si vamos  
  
Heero seguía a Duo y lo vio subirse a un árbol al lado de la habitación de las chicas, al parecer iba a la habitación de Hilde. Lo vio pasarse del árbol a la ventana de una habitación en el segundo piso sin ningún problema. Heero quería saber que pasaba, nunca había sido curiosos, al parecer se le estaban pegando las mañas de su compañero de cuarto. Sin pensarlo mas lo siguió por el mismo camino por el árbol y entró a la habitación y vió que Duo estaba en la cama acostado al lado de Hilde abrazandola mientras ella lloraba, debió hacer un ruido ya que Duo levantó la vista y lo miro sorprendido.  
  
Duo: Heero, que haces aquí?  
  
Heero: que esta pasando? (Duo no entendía que le pasaba, nunca se preocupaba por nadie y ahora mas encima preguntaba, al parecer si a cambiado con una sonrisa.  
  
Duo: (serio nuevamente) es el prometido de Hilde y quiere llevársela de viaje con él  
  
Heero: eso ya lo escuché, pero hay algo mas cierto?  
  
Duo: si, .....lo tiene que acompañar como su amante (Hilde se estremeció al escuchar la palabra)  
  
Heero: y cual es el problema?  
  
Duo: tu si que eres un sujeto frío Heero, (levantándose y acercándose a él) pero te diré algo, mi hermana es virgen, ha estado esperando que llegara su persona especial, no es lo mismo con nosotros, algunas mujeres aprecian mucho la virginidad y Hilde es una de ellas.  
  
Heero: ya veo, y que va ha hacer, hablaron con tu padre?  
  
Duo: si, (bajando la cabeza) pero dijo que como ella nunca le ha presentado a nadie como su futuro esposo el tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto  
  
Heero: porque tanto apuro en que se case, es joven todavía  
  
Duo: lamentablemente en mi reino las mujeres de 18 años están casadas hace mucho, incluso hasta tienes algún hijo ya, la edad para casarse es a los 15 años, así que Hilde esta pasada ya en la edad de estar casada.  
  
Heero: Todavía no entiendo bien el apuro  
  
Duo: es una regla estúpida, y esta en juego el orgullo de mi padre, ya que su hija será tomada como una mujer que nadie desea.  
  
Heero: ya veo, Y si le presenta otro prometido a tu padre, el cesará de presionar.  
  
Duo: si, por el momento, pero si terminado el colegio no se ha casado ya sabes lo que le espera, yo se que son creencias arcaicas pero mi reino se ha regido por siglos por estas, es muy difícil sino imposible romperlas.  
  
Heero: mmm, (se acerco a Hilde y la hizo voltear) Hilde , mírame (Hilde levantó la vista para toparse con lo ojos cobalto de Heero, que a pesar de verse fríos había algo que le daba confianza) Que te parece si eres mi prometida?  
  
Duo: QUE!!, pero tu no puedes  
  
Heero: porque no?  
  
Duo: es que ...eh....eh..... (no hallaba que decir para justificar su grito) tu no quieres casarte todavía  
  
Heero: es cierto, pero esta mañana recibí una llamada de mi padre donde me dijo que en un mes debo viajar a formalizar el compromiso que el me impuso, siempre y cuando yo no tenga novia a esa fecha.  
  
Hilde: pero Heero... te agradezco mucho tu ayuda.... pero yo no te amo y sería lo mismo que con Otto  
  
Heero: no, no sería lo mismo. Yo no te pediré que seas mi amante, tendrás hasta el final del curso para encontrar a esa persona especial. Si la encuentras bien, rompemos el compromiso, pero si no, tendremos que casarnos, que dices nos arriesgamos?  
  
Duo: pero Heero, que ganas tu con que ella conozca a su persona especial  
  
Heero: darme tiempo para conquistar a la persona que yo quiero  
  
Duo: ya veo (sintió como su corazón se rompía, pensó que Heero estaría libre hasta los 20 años y había pensado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él aunque sea como amigo, ahora se le venía todo abajo, tenía que alejarse, no soportaría verlo con otra persona. Porque tenía que haberse enamorado de él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento le pasó)  
  
Hilde: en verdad me vas a ayudar?  
  
Heero: solo dime el número y llamaré a tu padre ahora mismo (acercándose al teléfono) Hilde: yo te marco (saltando de la cama para marcar) y gracias Heero Heero: creo que por fin entendí lo que era tener una amiga (sonriéndole) Hilde: no te arrepentirás, y ya verás como los dos nos quedaremos con la persona que amamos. Papá, eres usted, si soy Hilde, una persona quiere conversar con usted, no, no es Otto, se la paso. (le entregó el teléfono a Heero) Heero: Buenas tardes señor Sbeicker , mi nombre es Heero Yuy, príncipe de Japón (nunca hacia alarde de su titulo, pero ahora lo necesitaba) Sr. Sbeicker: buenas tardes príncipe Heero, un gusto hablar con ustes, en que le puedo ayudar. Heero: hoy Hilde a recibido una visita, no me esperaba que viniera tan pronto su prometido acá, por lo cual voy a tener que adelantar mi viaje a su reino. Sr. Sbeicker: viene a nuestro reino? Que alegría, nos gustaría mucho que nuestros reinos tengan una relación mas estrecha de la que ya mantenemos Heero: parece que no me entendió ya que mi viaje no es de negocios sino personal Sr. Sbeicker: usted dirá en que puedo servirle Heero: voy a pedir en matrimonio a su hija Hilde, hay algún problema Sr. Sbeicker: pero, pero no, no hay ningún problema Heero: bien, veo que entendió que una negativa podría acarrear muchos problemas políticos, cierto, ahora quiero que llame al Sr. Otto y le diga que desaparezca de acá ahora mismo y que no vuelva a molestar a mi novia. Sr. Sbeicker: lo llamaré ahora mismo príncipe. Usted me pedirá que Hilde lo acompañe a sus viajes?. Si es así tiene mi autorización Heero: si, Hilde me acompañara en mis viajes, pero como mi novia, nada mas que eso, yo respeto mucho los deseos de Hilde, cosa que no hizo Otto, por lo tanto que no se menciones mas el asunto. Además ella siempre andará acompañada. Sr. Sbeicker: tendrá consorte? Puedo saber quien será Heero: claro que si, será su hijo Duo (Duo al escucharlo lo quedó mirando sorprendido, se alegraba de poder verlo en todo momento, pero tendría que mantenerse al margen ya que el tendría que atender a Hilde como su novia) Sr. Sbeicker: Duo, Señor? No será molestia, ya se que es mi hijo pero a veces cansa tanto escucharlo hablar Heero: no se preocupe por eso (con una sonrisa) ya me acostumbré. Bueno eso sería todo Sr. Sbeicker, nos reuniremos en diez días. Sr. Sbeicker: como usted diga, los estaremos esperando Heero: si, adiós (terminó la conversación y se vuelve a mirar a Hilde que lo miraba con alegría) Hilde: Heero (tirándose a abrazarlo y besarlo en la cara) muchas gracias Heero: no hay de que (abrazándola también y Duo los miraba triste) Hilde: lo... lo siento Heero (sonrojandose de vergüenza al ver lo que había hecho) es que estaba tan contenta que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía Heero: esta bien, total somos novios o no? Ademas recuerda que tenemos que ser muy buenos actores si no queremos que tu padre nos descubra Hilde: tienes razon (nerviosa) Heero: no te preocupes por mi, solamente será de cariño, piensa que soy Duo Hilde: Es difícil, a él lo conozco de siempre y a ti hace cuatro meses Heero: Duo, te importaría dejarme un momento a solas con Hilde?  
  
Duo: que? Que pasa?  
  
Heero: no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi  
  
Duo: mmm (acercándose a la ventana para salir)  
  
Heero: Duo, está mas que decirte que esto es un secreto entre los tres ni siquiera los muchachos deben saber  
  
Duo: esta bien, los espero en el comedor  
  
Heero: si ve, luego te alcanzamos (Duo a regañadientes se fue, y pensaba que al menos alguien estaba contento, mirando en Hilde antes de salir. Heero toma de la mano a Hilde y hace que se siente junto a él en su cama) Hilde, quiero contarte algo que no le he dicho a nadie, será un secreto entre los dos, ya llegará el momento en que todos se enteren  
  
Hilde: dime, y no te preocupes que soy bien reservada.  
  
Heero: eso ya lo sé (sonriendo) cuando yo te bese y abrase piensa que soy Duo. Te digo la verdad al decirte que no tienes que preocuparte de mi, a mi me gusta una persona y quiero compartir mi vida con ella, lo amo, aunque me costó mucho admitirlo.  
  
Hilde: lo amas?, acaso entendí bien?, te gusta un chico?  
  
Heero: si, no me preguntes como pasó pero es así, yo estuve con varias mujeres y con ella no sentí lo que siento con solo una mirada de él.  
  
Hilde: no me vas a decir quien es verdad?  
  
Heero: no , a su debido tiempo lo sabrás.  
  
Hilde: bueno tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo (sonriéndole) Heero, te puedo pedir un favor ... no mejor no ya te he molestado bastante.  
  
Heero: dime Hilde  
  
Hilde: es que ... quería pedirte si me podrías ... dar un beso, pero un beso de verdad  
  
Heero: un beso?  
  
Hilde: (sonrojada) es que yo ... yo nunca he besado a alguien y me da miedo defraudar a la persona que amo.  
  
Heero: ya veo (sonriendo) pero no le digas a Duo o voy a recibir otro golpe de él  
  
Hilde: claro que no le diré (con una sonrisa. Heero se levantó y tiro a Hilde para que hiciera lo mismo)  
  
Heero: pasa los brazos por mi cuello, así, si eres mas baja que él tendras que inclinarte un poco, como conmigo. Cuando te bese él de seguro va a querer profundizar el más el beso, yo te voy a besar y lo que yo haga lo haras tu despues, entiendes  
  
Hilde: si  
  
Heero: Bien probemos  
  
Heero se acerca y la besa suave al principio, pero luego la abraza más fuerte profundizando el beso.  
  
Reelena y Dorothy se dirigían a la habitación de Dorothy.  
  
Reelena: que habrá pasado  
  
Dorothy: no lo se, hablaban despacio y no se escuchaba nada.  
  
Reelena: parece que tu compañera de cuarto tiene algun problema  
  
Dorothy: asi parece, pero no me interesa, ahora termina de contarme eso que me comentaste en la mañana  
  
Reelena: mi hermano me llamó esta mañana y me contó el resultado de la reunión con el rey de Japón. Pero no se formalizará nada hasta dentro de un mes.  
  
Dorothy: a ti cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, no paras hasta conseguirlo.  
  
Reelena: que para algo sirva la influencia que tenemos no? (sonriendo) estoy tan contenta  
  
Dorothy: yo no estaría contenta hasta que te casaras  
  
Reelena: si el rey le dice que tiene que casarse conmigo, tendrá que hacerlo  
  
Dorothy: tienes razón, que suerte tienes, Heero es un excelente partido para ti.  
  
Reelena: cierto?  
  
Dorothy: claro!!! (y las dos se pusieron a reír hasta que Dorothy abrió la puerta y vieron la escena que se desarrollaba dentro)  
  
Reelena: HEERO!! (Heero deja de besar a Hilde y sin dejarla de abrazar se vuelve a quien lo llama)  
  
Heero: hola  
  
Dorothy: pero que significa esto?, que haces aquí y besándote con esta  
  
Heero: mucho cuidado Dorothy con lo que dices  
  
Dorothy: y que nada, nunca pensé que serías tan fácil Hilde, pero era de esperarse de una chica de más baja clase.  
  
Heero: cállate, te prohibo que insultes a Hilde  
  
Dorothy: tu no me puedes hacer callar  
  
Reelena: Heero, no te llamó tu padre hoy  
  
Heero: si, pero también le di mi respuesta  
  
Dorothy: que respuesta, tu no puedes desobedecer una orden del emperador  
  
Heero: da el caso que el falto a una regla y a cambio yo propuse otra  
  
Dorothy: que? Poder divertirte con cualquiera (mirando a Hilde)  
  
Heero: cuida tu lengua Dorothy ya que estas hablando de mi prometida  
  
Reelena y Dorothy: QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Heero: Bueno, como escucharon, sooooooon ...........haber déjame contar, mi padre, el padre de Hilde, Duo.... a si, son la cuarta y quinta persona que se enteran de nuestro compromiso.  
  
Dorothy: desde cuando eres tan cínico (fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa)  
  
Heero: no lo se, pero contigo no tengo problemas  
  
Reelena: no puedes hacer esto, tenemos un compromiso  
  
Heero: no, nunca tuvimos un compromiso, además a mi no me gusta que me manipulen, te quedó claro. Ahora si me disculpan saldré un rato con mi novia (tomó de la mano a Hilde y salió con ella de la habitación dejando a las don muchachas enojadas dentro)  
  
Hilde: Heero, te van a pillar aquí y vamos a tener problemas  
  
Heero: creo que ya nos pillaron (viendo que venía la directora directo a ellos)  
  
Directora: Srta. Sbeicker que se supone que significa esto, los dos van ahora mismo a la dirección y me esperan ahí que yo llamare a su director joven.  
  
Heero: vamos Hilde, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro  
  
Directora: que dijo joven  
  
Heero: nada, la esperaremos en su oficina (depues de esperar un rato entran los dos directores)  
  
Director: Sr. Yuy, no pensé que fuera usted  
  
Directora: como le dije el joven venía de la habitación de la Srta. Sbeicker  
  
Heero: hay una razón para haber faltado a esa regla  
  
Director: la podríamos saber?  
  
Heero: si, Hilde a aceptado ser mi esposa y como quería hablar con su padre por teléfono en privado me pareció mas recomendable ir a la habitación de ella que llevarla a la mía.  
  
Director: es cierto eso Srta. Sbeicker  
  
Hilde: si señor, si quiere puede llamar a mi padre y confirmarlo  
  
Directora: no es necesario, le creemos, bueno, es ese caso mis mas sinceras felicitaciones  
  
Heero: gracia, aprovechando que están los dos juntos quería informarles que en 10 días Hilde, yo y nuestros amigos mas cercanos tendremos que estar en el reino de Hilde para nuestra fiesta de compromiso. El Sr. Sbeicker debe estar en este minuto comenzando con los preparativos. Habría algún problema.  
  
Directora: por mi no hay problema  
  
Director: por la mía tampoco, pero debemos saber quienes se retiraran de la escuela esa semana para solicitar la confirmación de sus padres.  
  
Heero. Veamos,... Duo Maxwell por supuesto, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner y Wufei Chang  
  
Director: esta bien, ahora pueden retirarse chicos  
  
Hilde: gracias señor  
  
Director: no hay de que, y felicitaciones  
  
Hilde: gracias (luego en el pasillo)  
  
Hilde: Heero, es Reelena la prometida que te eligió tu padre  
  
Heero: si, pero yo creo que fue elegida con un poco de presión  
  
Hilde: ahora si que Dorothy le va a dar conmigo  
  
Heero: si te molesta me dices  
  
Hilde: esta bien, Heero gracias...... por lo del beso, me quedo super claro (sonriendo)  
  
Heero: me alegro, y te confieso que serás la última mujer a quien bese  
  
Hilde: me dirás de quien estas enamorado  
  
Heero: no, quiero hacer esto solo. Y tu me dirás quien es tu persona especial  
  
Hilde: no, también espero hacerlo sola  
  
Heero: lo único que te voy a preguntar y debería haberte preguntado antes, espero no ser yo.  
  
Hilde: no, no eres tú  
  
Heero: bien, que hacen los novios? (los dos se miran y se ponen a reír)  
  
Hilde: no lo sé, pero yo creo que estando juntos vasta  
  
Heero: bien, entonces a donde vayamos iremos juntos  
  
Hilde: pero si pasamos junto no podremos conquistar a esas personas  
  
Heero: tienes razón, a ver ....... ya sé, nos juntaremos en clases, en el almuerzo, en juego si vamos y en la cena. El otro tiempo lo ocuparemos en ellos, te parece.  
  
Hilde: si, si nos juntamos en otros momentos no importa verdad  
  
Heero: no  
  
Cuando llegaron al comedor solo estaba Duo, se acercaron a él y se sentaron, ahora Hilde se sentó al lado de Heero, como era de esperarse. Los demás venían entrando al comedor cuando la directora pidió silencio para comunicarles algo. Wufei vio que Hilde estaba sentada en la mesa, entonces no se había ido con su novio, se alegró y con una sonrisa se sentó junto a ella, esperando que la directora terminara de hablar para preguntar que había pasado. Trowa y Quatre también miraron sorprendidos a Hilde, pero esperaron para preguntar luego.  
  
Directora: Buenas noches chicas y chicos. Les hablo para darles una noticia. Este año va a ser un año muy especial para dos de nuestros alumnos, hoy nos han informado que se comprometieron en matrimonio, por lo cual les pido una gran aplauso para la Srta. Sbeicker y el Sr. Yuy.  
  
Se escucharon muchos aplausos, pero en la mesa donde estaban los novios estaban tres muchachos sorprendidos por la noticia, pero uno más que los otros dos. A Wufei le callo como un chorro de agua fría, se volvió a ver a Hilde que estaba a su lado y vio que miraba a Heero con una sonrisa nerviosa y Heero le devolvía la sonrisa tranquilizándola. Ahora entendía porque Hilde se había cambiado de puesto, ahora al lado de Heero.  
  
Quatre sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero luego se dio cuenta que eran dos, a dos de sus amigos les dolió mucho la noticia, pero a uno de ellos le dolía pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento, no entendía nada. Quienes eran? Miro a Wufei, luego a Duo y después se volvió a Trowa, ninguno de ellos demostraba nada en su cara.  
  
Trowa: pasa algo? (que sorprendió a Quatre mirándolo)  
  
Quatre: si, después te cuento  
  
Trowa: esta bien (se volvió a Hilde) te felicito prima y a ti también Heero  
  
Hilde: gracias  
  
Heero: gracias  
  
Hilde no quería mirar a Wufei, lo había sentido ponerse tenso, pero luego se había relajado. No sabía que significaba, pero sabía que le iba a costar mucho acercarse a él ya que Heero era su primo. La idea de Heero era un arma de doble filo para los dos.  
  
Duo: me alegro por ustedes  
  
Hilde: gracias hermano  
  
Heero: mmm (movió la cabeza asintiendo)  
  
Quatre: yo también los felicito  
  
Hilde: gracias Quatre  
  
Wufei todavía no se reponía del todo, Heero casarse con Hilde, no podía ser, le dolía tanto haber escuchado la noticia. Después de pensar mucho en su pieza se había dado cuenta a pesar que no era un experto en el amor que estaba enamorado. Que rabia le daba, Heero se le había adelantado.  
  
Wufei: y cuando será el acontecimiento?  
  
Heero: después de terminar la escuela  
  
Wufei: y que pasó con tu novio anterior Hilde  
  
Heero: se fue. Llamé al padre de Hilde, le dije quien era y le di la noticia. En diez días será la fiesta de compromiso en casa de Hilde, así que espero que todos vallan. Los directores ya están enterados  
  
Quatre: claro que iremos, verdad  
  
Duo: por supuesto, así aprovecho de ver a esa chica que estaba saliendo antes de venirnos acá.  
  
Heero: tienes novia?  
  
Duo: novia no, pero si una compañera muy bonita por si acaso  
  
Heero: ya veo  
  
Hilde: no le creas, no solamente tiene una sino varias novias que se mueren por él.  
  
Duo: no exageres Hilde  
  
Wufei: hablaste con tu padre?  
  
Heero: si y está conforme con lo que he decidido  
  
Wufei pensaba en el año que le esperaba, viendo a su Hilde con Heero. No podía hacer nada, ya que o le podía quitar la novia a su primo u ocasionaría muchos problemas.  
  
Hilde: Bien chicos, me retiro, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Heero: te acompaño  
  
Hilde: esta bien, buenas noches chicos  
  
Heero: Hilde, (le hablo cuando ya estaban bastante lejos) disculpa por lo que voy a decirte, pero le pedí a la directora que te cambiara de habitación, no quiero que Dorothy te moleste.  
  
Hilde: no te preocupes, yo también estaba preocupada por eso.  
  
Heero: estoy preocupado, hoy él se enteró que tengo novia y no se que estará pensando. Lo mismo debe haberte pasado a ti. Creo que nos va a costar convencerlos de lo contrario.  
  
Hilde: yo tambien estaba pensando lo mismo, pero que podemos hacer.  
  
Heero: tú me tienes la suficiente confianza Hilde?  
  
Hilde: por supuesto que si  
  
Heero: tu me dirías el nombre de él  
  
Hilde: (se quedó pensando un momento) si, pero no quiero que hagas nada por interferir.  
  
Heero: si yo te digo el nombre de él también te pediría que no interfirieras  
  
Hilde: esta bien, .......... es ........ es ........Wufei  
  
Heero: (se detiene y se voltea a ver a Hilde) Wufei?, ja, quien lo diría. Amiga creo que estas en un grave problema. Wufei es el que menos piensa en casarse  
  
Hilde: si, lo sé. Pero no me daré por vencida hasta el final. Ahora te toca a ti.  
  
Heero: Duo  
  
Hilde: que? Mi hermano?, pero mi hermano no es gay. Ufff amigo tu si que estás en problemas  
  
Heero: si, también lo sé (se sonrieron y siguieron caminando)  
  
Hilde: crees que resulte todo esto?  
  
Heero: no lo sé pero no podemos darnos por vencidos  
  
Hilde: Ojalá mi hermano te haga caso, me gustaría tenerte en la familia  
  
Heero: de verdad?  
  
Hilde: claro, eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido (llegaron a la entrada de las habitaciones de chicas , Hilde se voltea a Heero y lo abraza) y te quiero mucho  
  
Heero: y yo a ti (la besa suavemente en los labios) buenas noches cariño  
  
Hilde: hasta mañana Heero  
  
Wufei que los había seguido solamente escucho la última parte y vio el beso que se dieron "y te quiero mucho" le había dicho Hilde y Heero le correspondía. Como le dolía verlos juntos. Estaba tan enojado que se acercó a Heero sin pensarlo.  
  
Heero cuando vio a Hilde entrar al edificio se volteó justo para recibir un golpe directo en la cara que lo botó al suelo. Hilde que había escuchado un ruido volvió a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Heero en el suelo tocándose la cara y a Wufei enojado al lado de él, corrió donde Heero y se arrodilló a su lado  
  
Hilde: Heero, estás bien?, pero que te pasa Wufei, porque golpeas a Heero de esa manera  
  
Wufei: es poco para lo que hizo  
  
Hilde: que hizo?  
  
Wufei: no te interesa (hablándole duro y frío; vio como Hilde palidecía por la duresa con que le habló y se maldijo por tratarla así, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, aunque el sufriera)  
  
Heero: Hilde, vete a dormir, creo que esta conversación es para largo, verdad Wufei?  
  
Wufei: yo no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo (se volvió y se fue, desapareciendo en la profundidad del parque)  
  
Hilde: que pasa Heero  
  
Heero: no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar. Vete a dormir y recuerda preguntar tu nueva habitación  
  
Hilde: si, buenas noches  
  
Heero: buenas noches  
  
Mientras los otros chicos todavía estaban en el comedor  
  
Quatre: te sucede algo Duo?  
  
Duo: no Quatre, estoy bien  
  
Trowa: Duo, Quatre tiene razón, algo te pasa  
  
Duo: no es nada estoy bien  
  
Trowa: porque no vas a la habitación Quatre, yo voy luego (Quatre entendió que quería hablar a solas con Duo)  
  
Quatre: claro, buenas noches Duo  
  
Duo: buenas noches Quatre  
  
Trowa: ahora me dirás que te pasa?  
  
Duo: es muy delicado Trowa  
  
Trowa: acaso no confías en mí  
  
Duo: no no no, no es eso, sabes que confío ciegamente en ti, es que ....  
  
Trowa: DUO!!  
  
Duo: es que me da vergüenza decírtelo, no se como vas a reaccionar  
  
Trowa: tan grave es?  
  
Duo: no es grave, maldición porque me tenía que pasar a mi  
  
Trowa: Duo me tienes preocupado, que pasa  
  
Duo: Bueno, sea como sea(suspiró profundamente y luego dijo rápido) me gusta un chico  
  
Trowa: ahhh eso, me tenías preocupado  
  
Duo: que?, no escuchaste bien, te dije que me gustaba un chico  
  
Trowa: te escuche clarito, como creías que reaccionaría  
  
Duo: no lo sé  
  
Trowa: Duo, si te gusta un chico no me molesta, pero no entiendo cual es el problema, hoy en día es tan normal, hasta se casan. Te repito cual es el problema....ah ya sé, a él no le gustas  
  
Duo: a el le gusta una persona pero no se quien es  
  
Trowa: entonces, trata de conquistarlo y otra cosa no me has dicho quien es  
  
Duo: yo creo que quien es, es el principal problema, es Heero  
  
Trowa: estás loco acaso, es el novio de tu hermana  
  
Duo: crees que no lo sé  
  
Trowa: primo creo que no te puedo ayudar mucho, no entienda estas cosas del amor ¿como sabes que estas enamorado?  
  
Duo: no lo tengo claro, pero creo que piensas mucho en esa persona, te gusta estar con ella, si es posible siempre a su lado, te escucha y tu lo escuchas, quieres protegerlo y que el te proteja, en fin te gusta todo lo que hace, quizás otras cosas más y no me he dado cuenta.  
  
Trowa: te dio fuerte Duo, nunca te he visto así  
  
Duo: porque a mi me pasan estas cosas?  
  
Trowa: no se como lo vas a hacer cuando se convierta en tu cuñado  
  
Duo: no importa que sufra un poco, ya me recuperará, pero ver a Hilde feliz compensa mucho mi sufrimiento  
  
Trowa: eres un buen hermano  
  
Duo: vamos a acostarnos ya es tarde  
  
Trowa: si vamos  
  
Continuara................  
  
Nota:  
  
Hola!! Como la semana pasada estuve muy ocupadita no pude publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero ahora les hago llegar uno doble, espero que les guste. Agradezco mucho a las personas que enviaron review, son el estimulo para seguir escribiendo aventuras de nuestros queridos muchachos. Les prometo no demorarme mucho con el siguiente  
  
Ciao  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario mándenme reviews.  
  
Nos vemos 


	5. Quinto capítulo

Hola, este es el quinto capitulo de mi primer fic. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon. Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste.  
  
UN AÑO MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Quatre no encontraba a Wufei, lo busco en su habitación, por todo el edificio, lo único que le quedaba era el parque. Estaba oscuro, pero con la preciosa luna que había pudo distinguirlo a un lado de la pileta mirando el agua.  
  
Quatre: Wufei, te andaba buscando  
  
Wufei: Oh, hola Quatre, no tenía sueño asi que vine un poco a pensar  
  
Quatre: En Hilde?  
  
Wufei: (lo mira sorprendido) ah, ya veo, ......tu don cierto?  
  
Quatre: si, me di cuenta cuando dieron la noticia  
  
Wufei: me di cuenta demasiado tarde  
  
Quatre: yo no creo que sea demasiado tarde, aun te quedan unos meses  
  
Wufei: Heero no va ha dejar que me acerque a ella, además andarán juntos, en que momento la puedo convencer que cambie de idea  
  
Quatre: amigo, si te sirve de algo, puedes contar conmigo  
  
Wufei: gracias, pero no creo tener muchas probabilidades con lo que deseo  
  
Quatre: sabes, yo siento que ellos se tienes un gran cariño, pero no siento que sea amor de pareja  
  
Wufei: (mirándolo dudoso) estás seguro?  
  
Quatre: sip, porque no conversas con Heero, quizás él encuentre a alguien a quien amar como pareja  
  
Wufei: no quiero hacerme esperanzas, pero no puedo evitarlo (sonriendo)  
  
Quatre: ya veras como se soluciona esto. Vamos es tarde  
  
Wufei: si, y gracias Quatre  
  
Quatre: Cuando quieras (sonriendo)  
  
Duo entró en su dormitorio y vio a Heero saliendo del baño, notó que en la cara tenía morado cerca del ojo  
  
Duo: Que te paso?  
  
Heero: nada, un mal entendido con Wufei  
  
Duo: que? Te peleaste con Wufei?  
  
Heero: en realidad él me pegó y no tengo idea porque  
  
Duo: que raro, ahora que lo dices él se fue casi inmediatamente después que te fuiste con Hilde  
  
Heero: bueno mañana hablare con él, lo fui a buscar a su habitación, pero no estaba. Buenas noches (acostándose en su cama)  
  
Duo: si, buenas noches (entró al baño y al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella. Porque le pasaban estas cosas. Se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir)  
  
Heero no pudo hablar con Wufei en todo el día ya que este lo estaba evitando. En la noche después de la cena fue directamente a la habitación de Wufei y entró sin llamar. Wufei iba saliendo del baño listo para acostarse y se volvió sorprendido a ver quien era. Era Heero, todavía no tenía el valor de hablar con él. El siempre a sido un guerrero valiente, pero en esto de enamorarse debía reconocer que era un débil y un cobarde. Quizás ahora había llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas.  
  
Wufei: que quieres  
  
Heero: hablar contigo  
  
Wufei: tu dirás  
  
Heero: porque me golpeaste ayer, no recuerdo haber hecho nada para recibir eso  
  
Wufei: ........  
  
Heero: no me vas a decir nada? (esperó un rato a ver si le decía algo, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo de pie mirando por la ventana, en el vidrio veía su reflejo, estaba tenso, algo le pasaba) Wufei, nosotros nunca hemos tenido problemas, eres una de las pocas personas apegadas a mi, incluso todo lo que he hablado no lo he hecho antes, pero no quiero perder tu amistad, eres el único al que puedo considerar mi amigo de años  
  
Wufei: ahora ya tienes otros amigos  
  
Heero: tienes razón, pero tú, aparte de ser mi amigo eres mi primo y gracias a ti tengo otros amigos ahora  
  
Wufei: en especial una novia, si soy tu amigo porque nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado y de Hilde  
  
Heero: Wufei si quieres la verdad, estoy enamorado(Wufei sintió mas dolor en su pecho)pero no de Hilde (Wufei se volvió a verlo sorprendido)  
  
Wufei: que estas diciendo?  
  
Heero: Wufei (tomando una decisión) esto que te voy a contar no lo debe saber mi padre hasta su debido momento  
  
Wufei: si, por supuesto  
  
Heero: .........(Heero no quería traicionar a Hilde por lo cual tenia que tener mucho cuidado con lo que le decía a Wufei y tampoco quería mentirle a Wufei) recuerdas a ese hombre que era el prometido de Hilde (Wufei asintió), bien, yo seguí a Duo a la habitación de Hilde y allí ellos me explicaron qué pasaba. Hilde estaba desesperada, lloraba sin parar y Duo la trataba de tranquilizar. Me puse a pensar en la llamada de mi padre y se me ocurrió una idea. Le dije a Hilde si no le molestaba ser mi novia. Ella me dijo que no quería ser novia de nadie, excepto del hombre que ama  
  
Wufei: que? No esta enamorada de ti?  
  
Heero: si me quiere, pero como amigo. Le propuse un trato, como te dije yo también estoy enamorado pero no de ella, le dije que si ella me ayudaba a evitar que mi padre me comprometiera con Reelena yo hablaría con su padre y le diría que nos casarías al terminar la escuela  
  
Wufei: pero no entiendo, si ella no te ama ni tu tampoco, porque se van a casar?  
  
Heero: ojalá no lleguemos a casarnos  
  
Wufei: sigo sin entender  
  
Heero: en estos meses que nos quedan, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para enamorar a la persona que amamos  
  
Wufei: o sea, que mientras están de novios se van a dedicar a conquistar a la persona que quieren?  
  
Heero: si  
  
Wufei estaba sorprendido, Heero, el guerrero frío y estoico estaba enamorado y además había preparado un plan para poder casarse con la persona que ama. Pero quien era? Tenía que saberlo y sobre todo a quien amaba Hilde. Los dos estaban enamorados de alguien de la escuela ya que llevaban cinco meses ahí y ni siquiera en vacaciones fueron a sus respectivos hogares, a si que quienes eran?  
  
Wufei: de quien estás enamorado?  
  
Heero: Ja, si supieras  
  
Wufei: me vas a decir o no  
  
Heero: de Duo  
  
Wufei: que? Jajajajaja al final si eras gay  
  
Heero: ¬¬ no te burles  
  
Wufei: tu padre lo sabe?, quiero decir que eres gay?  
  
Heero: yo creo que lo presentía, no lo sé realmente  
  
Wufei: pero Duo, él es totalmente diferente a ti, no para de hablar, siempre anda sonriendo, es alegre y a ti no te gustan esas cosas  
  
Heero: no me gustaban, que es distinto  
  
Wufei: él lo sabe?  
  
Heero: no  
  
Wufei: y que tienes pensado hacer?  
  
Heero: voy a hacer lo imposible para que se fije en mi  
  
Wufei: y Hilde, ella lo sabe  
  
Heero: si, pero le hice prometer no interferir  
  
Wufei: a quien ama Hilde? (preguntó bruscamente haciendo que Heero lo mirara extrañado)  
  
Heero: lo siento, no lo puedo decir  
  
Wufei: Porqué?  
  
Heero: yo te conté lo mío, pero lo de Hilde ella sabrá a quien se lo cuenta, le prometí no decírselo a nadie  
  
Wufei: necesito que me digas quien es  
  
Heero: lo siento, no puedo y además para que quieres saberlo  
  
Wufei: ......  
  
Heero: ya veo, a ti te gusta, por eso me pegaste ayer, porque estaba besando a Hilde  
  
Wufei: y si son amigos como dices porque la estabas besando ayer si no había nadie que los viera  
  
Heero: solo fue un beso de amigos  
  
Wufei: si, claro  
  
Heero: Wufei, en serio sientes algo por ella  
  
Wufei: no estaba seguro, pero ahora si lo estoy porque me molesto mucho ver a ese señor aquí, me dolió y molesto también que la directora anunciara tu compromiso con ella, pero cuando mas me moleste es cuando la besaste.  
  
Heero: Bueno, si la quieres, conquístala, te quedan tres meses antes que yo y ella cumplamos 18 años  
  
Wufei: y en que momento si siempre pasaras a su lado  
  
Heero: quedamos en que no íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya que no podríamos pasar mas tiempo con la persona que queremos  
  
Wufei: o sea, que tengo que aprovechar esos momentos, eso es lo que dices (con una sonrisa)  
  
Si, los únicos días que no te puedes acercar mucho a ella es cuando estaremos en casa de sus padres que será en dos semanas y cuando vayamos a mi país a presentarla a mi padre, ya que si él se entera de nuestro acuerdo los dos estamos seguros nos casarán en seguida.  
  
Wufei: está bien, y gracias por contarme todo esto, estaba tan enojado que sino es porque te respeto mucho no se que es lo que hubiera hecho ayer.  
  
Heero: esta bien, me alegro haber solucionado el problema  
  
Wufei: suerte primo, ... con Duo me refiero  
  
Heero: gracias, la voy a necesitar, para ti también suerte.  
  
Trowa entro a la habitación, todavía no llegaba Quatre. De pronto entró Quatre y con una sonrisa lo saludó. Trowa se sentó en su cama.  
  
Quatre: como te fue, pudiste hablar con Duo  
  
Trowa: si  
  
Quatre: sabes, cuando anunciaron el compromiso de Heero y Hilde sentí un dolor en el pecho (sentándose en su cama frente a Trowa) o mejor dicho dos, pero uno era contradictorio, estaba contento y triste a la vez. Yo se de quien era el mas fuerte pero el otro no logro identificarlo.  
  
Trowa: el primero que sentiste era de Wufei verdad? (Quatre lo miró sorprendido) es que él es cercano a ti y como estuviste hablando con él......  
  
Quatre: tienes razón, es él. Pero el otro de quien será  
  
Trowa: fue Duo (Quatre volvió a sorprenderse) Duo está contento porque Hilde encontró la solución a su problema y a la vez está triste porque él también quiere estar con esa persona  
  
Quatre: Heero, está enamorado de Heero  
  
Trowa: si  
  
Quatre: no sabía que a Duo le gustaran los chicos  
  
Trowa: yo tampoco, pero pasó  
  
Quatre: Trowa, creo que Duo es que más va a sufrir, pero también puede aprovechar el tiempo que queda para conquistar a Heero  
  
Trowa: Como?  
  
Quatre: yo siento que hay cariño entre Heero y Hilde, pero no amor de pareja  
  
Trowa: Duo me dijo que a Heero le gusta a otra persona, que solo ayudaba a Hilde para que no la casaran con ese sujeto  
  
Quatre: lo ves, de seguro Duo puede conquistarlo  
  
Trowa: no crees que olvidas algo, Heero no es gay  
  
Quatre: no lo sabemos, el día que llegamos el nos comentó que no sabía i era gay o no, que nunca había estado con un chico, así que no sabía que le gustaba más  
  
Trowa: y a ti Quatre?  
  
Quatre: que? (sonrojándose)  
  
Trowa: que si a ti te gusta alguien, si te gustan los chicos  
  
Quatre: yo quiero a alguien, pero me ve como un amigo, además no es gay  
  
Trowa: tú lo eres?  
  
Quatre: ..........si, disculpa Trowa su te incomodo, por eso no te había contado nada  
  
Trowa sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y también un alivio, ahora entendía lo que sentía por este muchacho rubio. Lo quería y lo quería para él. Pero como saber a quien quería. Siempre había sido directo en preguntar, lo mejor era hacer eso  
  
Quatre tenía los puños apretados en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Trowa pudo distinguir una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla, quería saborear esa lágrima, besar esos labios rosas y tiernos. Se levantó y al hacerlo Quatre le dijo  
  
Quatre: si quieres que me cambie de habitación lo haré, no tienes que preocuparte  
  
Trowa se sentó al lado de él y con una mano le levantó la su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, Trowa pudo ver sus ojos tristes y húmedos, a la ves que sentía un gran amor por ese muchacho. Tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que averiguar si a quien quería Quatre podría ser él, sin dudarlo mas acercó sus labios a los de Quatre y lo beso suavemente, sintió como Quatre estaba sorprendido y terminó el beso alejándose un poco para mirarlo. Quatre estaba feliz, Trowa lo sintió, eso quería decir que no le había molestado el beso. De pronto Quatre se tiró a él colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, pero Trowa no dejó que fuera suave, profundizó más el beso introduciendo su lengua en esa cavidad dulce donde comenzó una lucha entre sus lenguas. Trowa se acostó de espaldas en la cama atrayendo a Quatre con él. Sus manos tocaban toda su espalda, se detuvo un momento para mirar a Quatre sonriendo.  
  
Trowa: te amo Quatre (el chico rubio sonreía de felicidad)  
  
Quatre: yo también te amo Trowa  
  
Comenzó un nuevo beso, pero era distinto ya que ahora había amor en él. Trowa se movió y quedó sobre Quatre al cual fue desnudando y besando cada parte del cuerpo de su amado que iba descubriendo. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo Quatre se salió de su abrazo y se colocó ahora él encima de Trowa, empezó a hacer lo mismo que le había hecho Trowa, desnudando y besando sus cuerpo. Trowa distinguía sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, ahora entendía lo que era hacer el amor y no sexo como antes había tenido. Trowa también quedó desnudo y vio como Quatre bajaba besando su abdomen para luego tomar su miembro u comenzar a besarlo y saborearlo. Trowa no daba más con las succiones que le hacía Quatre, estaba llegando a un estado que se agarraba fuertemente a las colchas de la cama soltando gemidos ahogados. De pronto se levantó y tomando a Quatre de los hombros lo levantó para recostarlo en la cama y besarlo con una pasión desesperada, se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Quatre y le levantó las piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros, tomó su miembro y tomó un poco del liquido que se asomaba, con él lubricó la entrada virgen de su amado e introdujo un dedo haciendose espacio.  
  
Quatre cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor por la intromisión, cuando se relajó Trowa introdujo un segundo dedo mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el miembro de Quatre y lo succionaba al mismo ritmo que sus dedos en el interior de Quatre. Cuando sintió que su ángel estaba preparado se acercó con su miembro a la entrada de Quatre y empujó suavemente para no hacerle daño. Quatre sintió como Trowa entraba en su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía. Trowa vio que Quatre ya lo recibía bien y tomándolo de las caderas se introdujo mas profundo en Quatre hasta que sintió que estaba completamente dentro de él. Siguió con un ritmo fuerte mientras con la otra mano movía el miembro de Quatre. De pronto se escucharon gritos ahogados y quejidos de éxtasis cuando los dos llegaron al clímax. Trowa vertió todo su líquido en Quatre y este en su estomago y la mano de Trowa. Los dos quedaron tan agotados que se quedaron por un momento quietos tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones, después de un momento Trowa salió de él para levantarse e ir al baño, volviendo enseguida con una toalla con la cual limpió a Quatre con suavidad. Quatre lo miraba con adoración. Cuando quedó limpio Trowa levantó las colchas para que Quatre se acomodara entre las sábanas y luego se acostó junto a él atrayéndolo en un abrazo. No hacían falta las palabras, ellos se entendían muy bien Trowa los tapo a los dos con las colchas y se quedaron dormidos unos en brazos del otro.  
  
Continuara................  
  
Nota:  
  
Hola!! Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con examenes. Agradezco mucho a las personas que enviaron review, son el estimulo para seguir escribiendo aventuras de nuestros queridos muchachos. Les prometo no demorarme mucho con el siguiente  
  
Ciao  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario mándenme reviews.  
  
Nos vemos 


	6. Sexto capítulo

Hola, este es el sexto capitulo de mi primer fic. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon. Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste.  
  
UN AÑO MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Duo ya llevaba una hora en cama pensando en donde estará Heero. Heero siempre era el primero que llegaba a la habitación, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?, acaso estaba con Hilde, no, no podía ser, su compromiso era ficticio y Heero había prometido no tocar a su hermana. Ouchhh que incertidumbre. De pronto sintió que habrían la puerta y entraba Heero.  
  
Heero quedó mirando a Duo que lo observaba sentado desde la cama  
  
Heero: que pasa?  
  
Duo: espero que hayas cumplido tu promesa de no tocar a mi hermana  
  
Heero: si es eso lo que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquilo  
  
Duo: y que estuviste haciendo con ella hasta esta hora  
  
Heero: Deje a Hilde temprano en su edificio, estaba con Wufei, tenía que conversar con Wufei  
  
Duo: ya veo  
  
Heero: estás más tranquilo?  
  
Duo: si, buenas noches (se acostó dándole la espalda y tapándose por completo)  
  
Heero se quedó pensando que le iba a costar mucho que Duo se enamorara de él ya que Duo no daba ningún indicio de fijarse en él, mejor se acostaba, ya pensaría que hacer.  
  
Al día siguiente Trowa se despertó al amanecer y se quedó mirando a Quatre con adoración, él dormía y se veía tan hermoso que no aguantó más y lo besó. Quatre se despertó con una gran sonrisa, respondiendo al beso.  
  
Trowa: Buenos Días  
  
Quatre: Buenos días mi amor (acercándose mas a Trowa)  
  
Trowa: Quatre, quieres que llame yo o llamarás tu a tu padre para decirle lo nuestro?  
  
Quatre: en serio quieres que lo llame? (con una sonrisa)  
  
Trowa: por supuesto, ...... salvo que tu lo quieras también  
  
Quatre: por supuesto que quiero, lo decía por lo que dirá tu familia  
  
Trowa: por mi familia no te preocupes, las decisiones de mi vida las tomo yo y nadie me cuestiona  
  
Quatre: entonces lo llamaré (sonriendo)  
  
Quatre habló con su padre y este aceptó lo que su hijo le decía, solo que le molestó un poco ya que no tendría un sucesor a su trono, a lo cual Quatre le dijo que todas sus hermanas le darían los nietos que él quería y podría elegir a quien quisiera  
  
Wufei siempre andaba con Heero para así poder quedarse con Hilde cada vez que él se alejaba con Duo. Cada vez eran mas unidos Wufei con Hilde y Heero con Duo.  
  
Pasaron dos semanas sin que se dieran cuenta, habían viajado al país de Hilde para formalizar el compromiso. En el aeropuerto había mucho movimiento, las personas que entraban y salían del aeropuerto miraban con curiosidad las limusinas que estaban estacionadas y los reporteros que estaban esperando en la entrada.  
  
Los chicos descendieron del avión y cuando llegaron al recibidor del aeropuerto Heero, Wufei y Quatre se detienen de improviso. Hilde que iba de la mano de Heero se detiene con él y pregunta  
  
Hilde: que pasa  
  
Heero: mis guardaespaldas están aquí y los de Wufei  
  
Quatre: los míos también  
  
Wufei: porqué están aquí?  
  
Heero: no lo sé, pero creo que pronto lo sabremos  
  
Trowa: Quatre, estás bien? (colocando un brazo en los hombros de Quatre)  
  
Quatre: Trowa, mis guardaespaldas están aquí, eso quiere decir que mi padre también esta aquí  
  
Trowa: que? Pero porque?  
  
Wufei: no lo sabemos, pero lo sabremos tenlo por seguro  
  
Heero: vamos (tomo a Hilde de una mano y con la otra tomo la mano de un Duo sorprendido) por ningún motivo se suelten, escucharon?  
  
Hilde y Duo: si  
  
Todos empezaron a salir del aeropuerto y cada guardaespaldas se colocaba en su posición. De pronto empezaron los flash de las cámaras fotográficas y periodistas gritando preguntas  
  
Reportero 1: Primera vez que viaja con su novio señorita Sbeicker  
  
Reportero 2: Cuando será la boda?  
  
Reportero 3: Señorita Sbeicker que se siente ser la novia del principe Heero?  
  
Hilde y Duo eran llevados por Heero rapidamente protegidos por los guardaespaldas de Heero. De repente no pudieron avanzar más, Wufei que miraba desde más atrás se dio cuenta que a pesar que eran protegidos , los hombres de Heero no lograban hacerlos avanzar hacia la limusina. Dio la orden a sus guardaespaldas para despejar el camino con lo cual él se pudo acercar a Heero y le dijo  
  
Wufei: yo la llevo (abrazando a Hilde para protegerla)  
  
Heero: esta bien, yo me encargo de Duo (Abrazó a Duo quien estaba tan sorprendido que no se movía solo)  
  
Mientras ellos trataban de llegar a las limusinas eran observados por Quatre y Trowa que se habían quedado dentro del aeropuerto  
  
Quatre: Trowa, nunca me ha gustado esto  
  
Trowa: a mi tampoco, hey!! Tu (dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el jefe de los guardaespaldas de Quatre) que muevan la limusina de Quatre a la última salida, ayuden a llegar al principe Heero y a los demás a la limusina, yo me encargaré de Quatre, entendido? (el guardaespaldas miro a Quatre el cual asintió)  
  
Guardaespaldas: si señor (y se fueron acatando la orden)  
  
Con la ayuda de los guardaespaldas de Quatre lograron acercarse a la limusina para poder irse.  
  
Trowa: toma, colócate esto Quatre (era su chaqueta) y ponte el gorro  
  
Quatre: pero Trowa ...  
  
Trowa: solo hazlo, confía en mí  
  
Quatre: si  
  
Trowa tomó de la mano a Quatre que al ponerse la larga chaqueta de Trowa no se distinguía si era hombre o mujer. Trowa alcanzó a ver a través del vidrio que Heero y los demás entraban a la limusina. Pero también vio que un reportero y luego otro lo reconocieron siguiéndolos para interceptarlos en la última salida. Apresuró su paso tirando a Quatre para poder alejarse de ellos cuando escuchó que lo llamaban  
  
Guardaespaldas: joven Trowa (Trowa lo reconoció como su jefe de guardaespaldas)  
  
Trowa: que bueno que llegaron, detengan a esos (apuntando a los reporteros que venían corriendo) yo me iré en la limusina de Quatre  
  
Guardaespaldas: Principe Quatre es usted?  
  
Trowa: si es él, no quiero que sepan que es él, entendido?  
  
Guardaespaldas: si joven  
  
Trowa: muy bien los veo en casa de Duo  
  
Guardaespaldas: como usted diga  
  
Trowa abrazó a Quatre y avanzo bien rápido a la limusina que lo estaba esperando entrando sin ningún problema en ella.  
  
Hilde entró con Hilde seguido de Duo y al final Heero. (Hilde lloraba por el susto en los brazos de Wufei  
  
Duo: malditos, casi nos matan de tanto apretarnos, nunca había sido así  
  
Heero: es por nosotros  
  
Wufei: escuchaste las preguntas Heero  
  
Heero: si Wufei, creo que alguien va a tener que explicar muchas cosas  
  
Duo: mi padre no se atrevería a hacerte algo así Heero  
  
Heero: tu padre no pero el mío sí. (tomo el teléfono interno y habló con el chofer)  
  
Chofer: si señor  
  
Heero: mi padre está aquí?  
  
Chofer: si señor  
  
Heero: hace cuanto llegaron?  
  
Chofer: hace tres días señor  
  
Heero: gracias (dijo cortando la comunicación) como lo suponía, mi padre está aquí  
  
Wufei: pero porqué? El rey no se presenta para una simple fiesta de compromiso  
  
Heero: eso lo sé, algo pasa y nosotros no tenemos idea  
  
Duo: Hilde, como estás?  
  
Wufei: ella esta bien, solo se asustó  
  
Duo: creo que mi padre nos tendrá que explicar muchas cosas  
  
Heero, si solo nos queda esperar  
  
No se demoraron mucho en llegar a casa de Duo. El señor y la señora Sbeicker estaban en la entrada de la mansión esperando que llegaran sus hijos.  
  
Heero: Hilde, ven acá, Duo siéntate tu al lado de Wufei  
  
Duo: si  
  
Heero: ahora empezará la actuación (le susurra a Hilde al oido. Hilde asiente mirándolo)  
  
Al detenerse la limusina el chofer se acercó a la puerta de Heero para abrirla. Heero descendió y se volvió para darle la mano a Hilde para ayudarla a bajarse.  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: es un gusto conocerlo su alteza (acercándose a los muchachos)  
  
Heero: el gusto es mío Sr. Sbeicker  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: Hija que alegría verte, Su alteza le presento a mi esposa (heero miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él, era hermosa, Duo se parecía mucho a ella, tenía su misma cabellera, era una versión femenina y mas madura de Duo)  
  
Heero: Sra. Sbeicker un gusto conocerla y si me permite decirlo es usted muy hermosa  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: oh, gracias su alteza (sonrojándose) estoy muy contenta de conocerlo  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: Duo, que bueno es verte hijo  
  
Duo: hola papá, mamá  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: hijo (abrazándolo) cada vez que te veo estás más alto  
  
Duo: que? Yo me veo igual. Mamá, papá le presento a Wufei Chang, principe de China.  
  
Sr. y Sra. Sbeicker: un gusto conocerlo su alteza  
  
Wufei: lo mismo digo (dijo fríamente)  
  
Duo: aquí llegan los muchachos (viendo llegar la limusina de Quatre)  
  
Trowa sale de la limusina y se voltea para ayudar a Quatre a bajar. Tomados de la mano se acercaron a los demás. Heero los ve y sonríe, así que son pareja, pensaba Heero. Los demás los miraban sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que demostraban ser pareja.  
  
Trowa: Buenas tardes Tíos  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: hola cariño (siendo la primera en salir de la sorpresa)  
  
Trowa: les presento a mi futuro esposo, el principe Quatre Rabberba Winner  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: que agradable noticia, es muy grato conocerlo principe, permítanme felicitarlos por sus futuras nupcias (con una sonrisa hermosa y agradable)  
  
Quatre: muchas gracias, estoy feliz de poder estar aquí  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: está en su casa principe Quatre  
  
Quatre: gracias (sonriendo)  
  
Duo: te lo tenías bien guardadito (le susurra al oído a Trowa)  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: por favor entremos, sus respectivos padres están deseosos de verlos  
  
Heero: me imagino que si  
  
Efectivamente estaba todos ahí, que al verlos entrar se levantaron de sus asientos, cada uno de ellos se acercó a sus padres y luego fueron presentados por la madre de Duo.  
  
Los padres de Trowa miraban asombrados a su hijo menor ya que el nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y en ese momento miraba con cariño a su novio al cual encontraron hermoso y carismático.  
  
Sr. Barton: Bueno hijo, déjame decirte que tu decisión nos afectó mucho en un principio, pero ya veo porque amas a este muchacho. Quatre nos alegraría mucho que formaras parte de nuestra familia.  
  
Quatre: gracias señor  
  
Sr. Winner: nosotros también estamos alegres de que estés feliz hijo. Parece que el compromiso con Dorothy te mantenía muy nervioso t triste, pero ahora no tienes de que preocuparte, fui personalmente al reino Romeffeller a terminar el compromiso, así que ahora tanto tu madre como yo te apoyamos en tu decisión.  
  
Sra. Winner: claro que si, ahora ven para darle otro abrazo a tu madre que no te ha visto en cinco meses (Quatre se acercó a su madre a abrazarla) Trowa, podría darte un abrazo a ti también  
  
Los padres de Trowa miraban expectantes a su hijo, no sabían si lo haría ya que no le gustaban esas muestras de cariño y no querían molestar a los reyes de Arabia  
  
Trowa: claro porque no? (aceptando el abrazo de la Sra. Winner)  
  
Sra. Winner: por favor cuida de él, es mi tesoro (le susurra al oído)  
  
Trowa: para mi también (respondiéndole al oído)  
  
Se alejaron los dos sonriendo. Mientras los padres de Trowa no salían de su asombro, por el cambio que había significado Quatre en la vida de su hijo. A la mamá de Trowa le corrió una lágrima que disimuló rápidamente. Estaba tan feliz de ver a su hijo que por fin mostraba sentimientos para con otra persona.  
  
Cuando Wufei se acercó a su Tío le dio la mano y luego se quedó a su lado observando a Heero con Hilde.  
  
Tío: te preguntarás que hago aquí verdad?  
  
Wufei: en realidad si, tu nunca vas alas fiestas de compromiso, solo a los acontecimientos más importantes, coronaciones, matrimonios, pero .........(se percató de la última palabra que dijo y se volvió a ver a su tío)  
  
Tío: ya parece que lo presientes  
  
Wufei: se celebrará un matrimonio? De quien?  
  
Tio: de Heero y Hilde por supuesto, tu crees que me perdería la boda de Heero?  
  
Wufei: no puede ser (palideciendo) se casarían terminando la escuela  
  
Tío: no, lo harán mañana, está todo listo, acaso no sabías nada?  
  
Wufei: no  
  
Tío: ja, ese Yuy quizás no quiso decírselo a Heero para que no saboteara sus planes  
  
Wufei: es lo más seguro  
  
Wufei se quedó callado mirando en dirección a Hilde, la perdería, la perdería se repetía, pero ya no podía hacer nada, había logrado ser su amigo pero de ahí a que lo aceptara como esposo eran dos tramos muy distintos, esperaría a ver que se le ocurría a Heero.  
  
Heero: todavía no me explico que haces aquí (hablando a su padre de reojo)  
  
Sr. Yuy: pero que pensabas, que me perdería la boda de mi hijo mayor, estas loco  
  
Heero: la boda será en tres meses  
  
Sr. Yuy: no, la boda será mañana.  
  
Todos escucharon lo ultimo que se dijo y todos los muchachos se volvieron sorprendidos a ver al Sr. Yuy.  
  
Continuara................  
  
Nota:  
  
Hola!! Como prometí no me demoré tanto en este capitulo. Espero no se hayan aburrido ya que no pasaron muchas cosas importantes, pero lo que paso sirvió para apurar a los chicos a tomar decisiones apuradas. Véanlo en el próximo capitulo. Agradezco mucho a las personas que enviaron review, son el estimulo para seguir escribiendo aventuras de nuestros queridos muchachos.  
  
Arla17: jajaja a mi tambien me encanta Na no da, disculpame tu por la demora al review, y espero que te hayan gustado los siguientes capitulos también  
  
Denisse: Espero que te haya gustado el lemon, aunque no sea de tu pareja preferida, pero paciencia nadie sabe lo que despues pueda pasar, gracias por tu review y tambien gracias por el dato.  
  
Roquel: que enredo hice jejejej, pero ahora tienen otra complicación jejejeje, pero creo que se les acabo el tiempo, asi que tienen que apurarse mas de lo que tu pensabas. Gracias amiga por tu review  
  
Neko chan: Estoy feliz amiga que te siga encantando, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya dejado feliz. Gracias por ser mi amiga  
  
Emi Tachibana: prometido es deuda, otra actualización, estoy feliz que te guste mi fics, mas complicaciones para estos cuatro chicos que estan descesperados. Trowa y Quatre ya estan al otro lado ^.^ espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, gracias por el review  
  
Shanti: Hola espero que te haya gustado los dos capitulos siguientes, me alegra mucho que sigas mi fic, gracias por tu review.  
  
Hotaru chan: chica, la cantidad de review que me llegaron jejejeje, espero que haya seguido tan interesante como lo describiste anteriormente, gracias amiga por tu review  
  
Suna y La Bardo: ¿yo pervirtiéndolas? NOOOOOOO jejejejeje, me alegra mucho que les guste tanto mi fic, espero también que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Ciao  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario, tomatazos y pifias manden reviews. Ahora si nos vemos 


	7. Septimo capítulo

Hola, este es el séptimo capitulo de mi primer fic. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon, pero este capitulo en especial tiene una escena que es para mayores (jijijiji). Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste.  
  
UN AÑO MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
La noticia sorprendió a todos, sobretodo a Heero que lo quedó mirando como si lo hubiera bofeteado. Cuando de recupero de la sorpresa se volvió a Hilde que lo miraba asustada, le apretó la mano para calmarla. Duo no quería creer que la boda sería mañana. Quatre sintió que todos los sentimientos de sus amigos, se agarró al brazo de Trowa y él lo miró, el cual conociéndolo entendió lo que le pasaba.  
  
Duo: bueno ........ que gran noticia, pero yo vengo cansado, me voy a descansar. (retirándose)  
  
Quatre. Trowa (dijo al ver alejarse a Duo)  
  
Trowa: si, lo sé, vuelvo enseguida (siguiendo a Duo)  
  
Alcanzó a Duo entrando a su habitación.  
  
Trowa: Duo, espera  
  
Duo: que pasa Trowa (deteniéndose)  
  
Trowa:; quieres hablar amigo?  
  
Duo: te lo agradezco ^^, pero preferiría estar solo  
  
Trowa: esta bien, pero si quieres hablar no dudes en llamarme, estaré en mi habitación  
  
Duo: gracias, pero prefiero que nos veamos a la cena  
  
Trowa: está bien, descansa Duo  
  
Duo: sip, tu igual (entro a su habitación bajo la mirada preocupada de Trowa)  
  
Mientras en el salón  
  
Sr. Yuy: no dices nada Heero, no te alegra? (todos esperaban la respuesta de Heero, incluida Hilde)  
  
Heero: me alegro mucho, así podré estar junto a Hilde (abrazándola le susurra al oído) muéstrame mi habitación  
  
Hilde: sip, (al comprender lo que quería Heero se vuelve a sus padres) madre, estamos cansados del viaje, que habitaciones prepararon para los muchachos?  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: cariño, la habitación de Heero es la que sigue a la tuya y la de Wufei es la continua, ah y la de Quatre es la que sigue de la habitación que siempre ocupa Trowa.  
  
Hilde: bien mamá, vamos muchachos (todos asienten y se retiran siguiéndola)  
  
Heero: tenemos que hablar (le dice a Hilde)  
  
Hilde: si, es urgente. Hablemos en mi habitación  
  
Heero: está bien  
  
Hilde le indico a Quatre y Wufei sus habitaciones pero ninguno de los dos se movió  
  
Heero: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Wufei: Que harán, ustedes no tenían planeado casarse tan luego  
  
Heero: no lo sé, ahora necesito hablar con Hilde, si nos disculpan  
  
Quatre: si Heero, luego nos vemos  
  
Wufei: esta bien  
  
Hilde comenzó a llorar apenas entró en su habitación, Heero solo la contemplaba, que iba a hacer ahora, no lo tenía claro  
  
Hilde: que vamos a hacer  
  
Heero: Espera un poco, déjame pensar  
  
Hilde: me voy a bañar, me esperas aquí o vuelves luego  
  
Heero: te espero  
  
Hilde: bien, vuelvo en seguida  
  
Heero se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba a Hilde. Que podía hacer, no podía desobedecer una orden del rey, pero nunca una orden lo había afectado tanto como esta. Se habían hecho buenos amigos con Duo pero no le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos hacia él. Ya no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía saber como había tomado la noticia ya que se retiró inmediatamente porque estaba cansado. Cada día lo amaba más, pero estaba a punto de perderlo. Hilde salió del baño envuelta en una bata y lo quedó mirando  
  
Hilde: que haremos?  
  
Heero: yo creo que solo nos queda arriesgarnos  
  
Hilde: en que?  
  
Heero: le voy a decir mis sentimientos a Duo, si me acepta bien, si no me acepta tendré que resignarme a casarme con Reelena  
  
Hilde: y yo? Todavía no sé si Wufei siente algo por mi, prometiste que te casarías conmigo si Wufei no me aceptaba y si Duo no te aceptaba  
  
Heero: es cierto, pero si Wufei te acepta no tendré novia por lo cual mi padre ahora si me obligara a casarme con esa mujer  
  
Hilde: y si Wufei no me acepta y Duo te aceptara, yo ten tendré que ir a un convento o casarme con Otto, y no quiero (volviendo a llorar)  
  
Heero: el medio enredo que tenemos con nuestras vidas amiga  
  
Hilde: si (los dos se quedaron mirando y se pusieron a reir)  
  
Heero: arriesgamos todos a nada ahora (dijo cuando se tranquilizaron)  
  
Hilde: lo sé, pero tengamos fe  
  
Heero: esta bien, buena suerte (se acerco a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, Hilde correspondió al abrazo) nos vemos en la cena  
  
Hilde: si  
  
En la cena los padres de los muchachos se veían contentos, pero no todos los muchachos se veían contentos.  
  
Los padres de Trowa y Quatre planeaban la futura boda de sus hijos, la madre de Trowa vio que su hijo lo miraba  
  
Sra. Barton: cariño, tienes alguna objeción con lo que estamos organizando?  
  
Trowa: no madre, esta bien siempre y cuando sea lo que quiera Quatre (mirando a su novio)  
  
Sra. Winner: hijo, te parece bien?  
  
Quatre: si mamá, estoy seguro que todo va a ser muy bello ^^  
  
Sra. Winner: sip ^^, pero falta algo, le fecha del matrimonio. Van a tener un noviazgo largo o corto?  
  
Trowa: corto, (volviéndose a Quatre) te parece Quatre?, nos podríamos casar el día de tu cumpleaños, que dices?  
  
Quatre: si, me encantaría (con una gran sonrisa)  
  
Trowa: entonces esa es la fecha Sra. Winner  
  
Sra. Winner: bien cariño  
  
En el otro lado de la mesa estaban todos silenciosos escuchando  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: Hilde, en tu habitación te dejaron tu vestido de novia, espero que te guste, lo elegí personalmente ^^  
  
Hilde: conozco tus gustos mamá, debe ser precioso  
  
Sr. Yuy: la boda será a las 3 de la tarde así que tendrán tiempo de prepararse  
  
Trowa: Quatre, me voy a retirar con Duo, está realmente mal (le susurro en el oído)  
  
Quatre: si, esta bien, entiendo, no te preocupes (con una pequeña sonrisa)  
  
Trowa: después te voy a ver, te parece?  
  
Quatre: claro, te estaré esperando  
  
Trowa: bien (se volvió a los demás) me van a disculpar, pero tengo algo que hacer, Duo me acompañas?  
  
Duo: claro (levantándose y siguiendo a Trowa, cuando ya estuvieron solos pudieron hablar) gracias Trowa, no puedo ni mirar a Heero sin sentir deseos de llorar  
  
Trowa: me di cuenta, mejor nos retiramos a dormir  
  
Duo: Quatre no pensará mal?  
  
Trowa: no te preocupes, el sabe lo que te pasa, recuerda que lo siente, además el confía en mi  
  
Duo: que bien por ustedes, me alegro mucho que se vayan a casar (de pronto Duo se puso a reir tan fuerte que lo escucharon del comedor) mira que los dos terminamos enamorados de chicos  
  
Trowa: si (sonriendo)  
  
En el comedor la Sra. Sbeicker al escuchar a Duo reir suspiró  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: ahhhh, me alegro tanto que no le pase nada a Duo  
  
Heero: porque lo dice?  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: lo había notado un poco decaído, pero veo que me preocupe por nada, ya que está riendo como siempre  
  
Heero: si, Duo es muy alegre  
  
Hilde: si me disculpan, me gustaría retirarme  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: si quieren muchachos se pueden retirar ya que debe estar aburridos con todos estos viejos  
  
Los adultos se rieron por el comentario y los chicos se retiraron. Ya eran las 11 de la noche cuando se pudieron retirar del comedor, Heero lo único que quería era ver a Duo, pero no sabía a donde había ido con Trowa, mejor esperaría hasta que no se escuchara nada en la casa para ir a su habitación, tenía miedo que lo rechazara, pero no tenia mas que esta noche para hablar con él.  
  
Hilde esperó que el reloj de su habitación diera la una de la madrugada para salir despacio a la habitación de Wufei, sin emitir ningún ruido, la mansión estaba en silencio. En el pasillo miro a ambos lados y cuando vio que no había nadie se dirigió a la puerta de Wufei. Toco muy despacio esperando que Wufei la escuchara ya que no podía golpear más fuerte o la descubrirían.  
  
Wufei estaba acostado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de sus cabeza pensando. De pronto sintió que golpeaba despacio la puerta, se levantó agudizando el oído por si había escuchado mal, pero al escuchar que volvían a tocar se acercó rápido a la puerta para ver quien era. Hilde iba a tocar por tercera vez cuando Wufei abrió.  
  
Wufei: Hilde!!  
  
Hilde: puedo hablar contigo  
  
Wufei: aquí?  
  
Hilde: al menos que quieras hablar en el pasillo  
  
Wufei: no, pasa (se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar)  
  
Wufei la quedó mirando, se veía preciosa con su bata, que desearía hablar con él, no lo sabía y estaba intrigado, ella había ido a hablar con él y eso lo alegraba mucho ya que seria la ultima vez que podría hablar con ella a solas, porque desde mañana no podrían tener ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera ser amigos, porque sería la esposa del rey de Japón y el a pesar de amarla mucho respetaba mucho el matrimonio.  
  
Hilde después de entrar se volteó a verlo, Wufei solo llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama, pero lo que le llamó la atención era su pelo, lo tenía suelto, se veía tan sexy, tan varonil.  
  
Wufei: que pasa Hilde, te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
Hilde: ojalá que si, pero no es ayuda lo que necesito  
  
Wufei: dime  
  
Hilde: no sé como decirte esto ... pero ....  
  
Wufei: Hilde, no somos amigos? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
  
Hilde: losé (sonriendo triste) te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Wufei: claro que puedes  
  
Hilde: que significo para ti Wufei?  
  
Wufei la quedó mirando sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco la podría presionar confesándole su amor.  
  
Hilde: Wufei .....me responderás?  
  
Wufei: en estos meses que te conozco ..... has llegado a ser una persona muy especial para mi ya que eres la primera mujer que considero mi amiga y te estimo mucho.  
  
Hilde: ya veo (sonriendo triste, no tenía oportunidad, sintió un dolor en el pecho como si le acababan de arrancar algo) ....... yo se que después que me case con Heero no podré hablarte salvo que él este presente, por eso te quiero contar algo que solo sabe Heero. Solo quiero que me escuches y después me iré, de acuerdo?  
  
Wufei: si, esta bien  
  
Wufei se acerco a la ventana y contempló la vista del mar con la luna sobre él, la escucharía y guardaría cada palabra en su memoria  
  
Hilde: hace mucho tiempo que colecciono fotos, yo diría de eso un año, estas fotos son de una persona muy especial para mi, jeje en realidad no son muchas ya que él no sale muy seguido en revistas o diarios porque no le gusta. El es estudiante de nuestra escuela, siempre lo veo, nunca se lo que esta pensando, pero se que me estima mucho y además me tiene cariño. Heero lo sabe, sabe quien es y a pesar de ser su novia me dio la oportunidad de poder conquistarlo, pero lamentablemente no tuve el valor de decírselo, ya que me dolería más el rechazo de el y perderlo como amigo.  
  
Wufei cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, le dolía, le dolía mucho escucharla hablar del chico que le comentó Heero que quería Hilde, él también había tratado de conquistarla, pero como había tiempo no la presiono y ahora ese tiempo se acababa  
  
Hilde: sabes, Heero también ama a otra persona, esa persona es Duo, te sonara extraño, pero nosotros solo nos comprometimos para que nos dieran mas tiempo de poder conquistar a la persona que queríamos. Heero hará el último intento esta noche, ojalá le vaya bien aunque yo tenga que casarme con Otto o ir a un convento . Pero si en caso contrario Duo lo rechaza nos casaríamos mañana como está preparado. (lagrimas resbalaban por su cara, le dolía verlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez) Wufei en estos meses que nos hicimos amigos fueron muy felices, los recordaré siempre, te quiero mucho, por favor no me olvides como tu amiga incondicional, siempre será así. Si no me caso con Heero mañana tengo decidido irme por un tiempo, Heero me avisará temprano que es lo que pasó con Duo, así me podré ir antes de que alguien se levante, por eso quería despedirme de ti, porque no sabré por cuanto tiempo no estaré para nadie ubicable, terminaré la escuela en otra parte y cuando ya este mas tranquila volveré a asumir lo que me corresponda, ya no me importa. Bueno eso es todo.  
  
Hilde se acerco a Wufei y lo abrazo por la espalda, Wufei se tensó por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajó y cerró los ojos, pero Hilde había sentido la tensión así que pensando que era porque no le gustaba se separó de él y Wufei la miranba fijamente a través del vidrio sin que ella se diera cuenta)  
  
Hilde: lo siento, solo quería abrazarte. Adios Wufei.  
  
Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta y a mitad de camino dijo muy despacito para que Wufei no la escuchara "te amo" y siguió su camino. Pero Wufei si la escuchó. La vio a través del vidrio dirigirse a la puerta llorando. Lo amaba, podría significar algo, quizás no lo quería solo como amigo. Corrió rápido para detenerla antes que saliera, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella cuando tomó el picaporte, Hilde se sorprendió, pero no se volvió.  
  
Wufei: ahora me toca a mi, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero e sido muy feliz estos meses, eres la única amiga que he tenido y también te quiero mucho, siento que no te haya resultado conquistar a esa persona que me decías, pero..... yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, si tu quisieras te podrías casar conmigo si a Heero le va bien con Duo. Yo trataría de hacerte feliz, yo se que lograría que me amaras, como yo te amo ......  
  
A Hilde le saltaba el corazón de alegría, él la amaba, la amaba tanto que se arriesgaría a casarse con ella a pesar que el piensa que ama a otro. Se volvió con una sonrisa a verlo y le paso los brazos por el cuello para abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos  
  
Hilde: yo también te amo Wufei, también más que a mi vida  
  
Se acercó para besarlo suavemente, Wufei se alegro tanto al escucharla, que cuando lo besó la abrazó con fuerza profundizando el beso. Los dos se olvidaron de todo, solo querían sentir su amor. Wufei la levantó sin dejar de besarla y la apoyo en la puerta a lo que Hilde rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Wufei para estar mas cerca de él. Se besaban con pasión descontrolada, ninguno de los dos quería ser suave, habían guardado y controlado esa pasión y amor por mucho tiempo. Wufei se separó de la puerta y caminó con ella hasta su cama, donde la recostó suavemente sin dejar de besarla colocándose sobre ella. Wufei tuvo un lapso de claridad y se detuvo, los dos respiraban agitados y se miraban fijamente.  
  
Wufei: estás segura de querer hacer esto?  
  
Hilde: tu está seguro de amarme?  
  
Wufei: ya te lo dije, mas que a mi vida  
  
Hilde: yo también  
  
Wufei: te casarás conmigo?  
  
Hilde: mañana mismo si quieres (depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios)  
  
Wufei: no preferirías esperar hasta estar casados  
  
Hilde: tu quieres eso?  
  
Wufei: NO!!, no lo quiero, pero tu siempre lo has querido así  
  
Hilde no me importa adelantarme (dijo tímidamente sonrojándose)  
  
Wufei: nos casaremos mañana mismo, no quiero esperar más  
  
Y comenzó a besarla suave al principio y luego mas posesivo. Descendió por su cuello besando cada parte que iba despejando al sacarle la bata mientras Hilde acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Wufei. La despejó con suavidad de su pijama (Hilde se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse ya que ningún hombre la había visto desnuda) Wufei le retiró con suavidad las manos que trataban de cubrirse, se acercó a besarle un seno con suavidad mientras acariciaba el otro. Siguió descendiendo con su boca por su estomago y luego el vientre donde la despojó incorporándose de la ultima prenda que le quedaba (una braguitas). Hilde se agarraba a las sabanas extasiada con lo que hacía sentir Wufei. Wufei se despojo de sus pantalones, estaba completamente excitado y así lo vio Hilde que se sonrojo un poco al verlo sin ninguna prenda.  
  
Wufei se recostó junto a ella y la beso mientras la acariciaba con una mano entre sus piernas encontrando su feminidad, Hilde estaba preparada, estaba tan excitada como estaba él, con suavidad extrema le introdujo un dedo, notando su estrechez, se alegró y preocupo al mismo tiempo ya que no podía evitar de hacerle sentir un poco de dolor. Escuchaba los gemidos de Hilde y ya no aguantaba más, se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla muy suave, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hilde cerró un momento los ojos por el dolor, Wufei se detuvo y la beso para que se relajara, cuando sintió que su cuerpo lo aceptaba la penetró completamente sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, comenzando suave movimientos al principio, aumentando el ritmo después, solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, pero cuando Wufei sintió que Hilde llegaría a la cima del placer la besó nuevamente capturando su grito de éxtasis en su boca y él transmitiéndole el de él derramándose en su interior.  
  
Wufei para no aplastarla con su peso todavía dentro de ella, se apoyó en los codos mientras los dos recuperaban la respiración, Wufei no dejaba de mirarla, así lo vio Hilde cuando ella abrió los ojos y los dos sonrieron  
  
Hilde: te amo mi amor  
  
Wufei: yo también te amo (depositando un suave beso en sus labios se retiró de ella y se acostó a su lado atrayéndola en un abrazo) a que hora te juntarás con Heero?  
  
Hilde: a las seis  
  
Wufei: podemos dormir unas horas entonces, yo te despierto, iremos los dos  
  
Hilde: si (besándole el pecho) Wufei ...... me gustó mucho  
  
Wufei: mmm, a mi también (sonriendo), nunca pensé que tener sexo y hacer el amor fuera tan diferente (besando su frente) te amo  
  
Hilde: yo también, me .... me enseñaras hacer cosas que te gusten  
  
Wufei: claro que si mi amor (sonriendo), ahora duerme, estás muy cansada  
  
Hilde: si, Buenas noches  
  
Wufei: Buenas noches  
  
Hilde se quedó luego dormida, Wufei la contemplaba mientras pensaba en Heero, ojalá le resultara todo bien, o si no, no sentiría lo que él sintió al hacer el amor a la persona que uno ama, pero el muy canalla no le dijo que él era la persona que amaba Hilde, pero al final lo entendía, nosotros teníamos que solucionar esto solos. Se quedó dormido abrazando a Hilde como para que no se le escapara y una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Era muy tarde, sintió cuando Hilde fue a la habitación de Wufei, ya había pasado mas de media hora, esperaba que eso significara que se había solucionado lo de ellos, aunque el tuviera que casarse con Reelena si Duo lo rechazaba. Ya era hora que fuera a hablar con Duo, tenía que hacerlo, arriesgarse, esa era su misión en ese momento.  
  
Tomando valor se acercó a la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo, no se sentía nada, con cuidado la abrió y se acercó a la puerta de Duo. Tocó despacio y después de hacerlo sonrió al pensar que Duo no lo escucharía ya que en la escuela poco menos tenía que golpearlo para despertarlo. Giró la manilla, entro y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Duo no estaba en su cama, donde estaba? giró para salir cuando vio una sombra a sus pies, siguió la dirección de donde venía y se encontró con algo hermoso, Duo estaba durmiendo sentado en el ancho marco de la ventana, su cabeza reposaba en el vidrio, un pie lo tenía doblado y apoyado en el marco y con el otro pie colgando sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Se veía realmente hermoso en esa posición. Era una pena perder esa vista, pero tenía que aclarar su situación lo antes posible. Se acercó a él y lo llamo por su nombre moviéndolo un poco por el hombro.  
  
Duo se despertó somnoliento, pero al ver quien lo despertó, casi se cae de la sorpresa, pero unos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron.  
  
Duo: gracias (alejándose) que haces aquí a esta hora?  
  
Heero: quería hablar contigo  
  
Duo: no puede esperar hasta mañana, realmente estoy muy cansado  
  
Heero: no, mañana será tarde  
  
Duo: tarde para qué?  
  
Heero: me vas a escuchar?  
  
Duo: esta bien, te escucho (tenia los nervios de punta, no pensó que Heero viniera a hablar con él a esas horas)  
  
Heero: Duo, quiero que te quedes tranquilo por Hilde, decidió declararse a Wufei, (Duo lo mira sorprendido) si, él es el hombre de quien esta enamorada. Ahora deberían estar hablando o según creo haciendo otra cosa (con una sonrisa)  
  
Duo: que? (enojado)  
  
Heero: no te enojes, Wufei también la ama, no lo hizo público por el respeto que me tiene, pero yo lo he sabido desde hace tiempo, él mismo me lo dijo  
  
Duo: oh! ... ya veo, o sea que era tiempo para que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Pero porque seguiste con eso?  
  
Heero: tu sabías que yo trataría de conquistar a alguien  
  
Duo: y lo lograste  
  
Heero: no lo sé, pero tampoco he hecho bien las cosas, no sabía como conquistarlo, solo me dejaba llevar, le hacía compañía, estudiábamos, jugábamos, pero realmente no se si le gusto o si me ama aunque sea un poco  
  
Duo: estudiaban? En que momento estudiaban si siempre andabas conmigo y dices que también juga......ban? (terminó lentamente de hablar por lo que estaba pensando)  
  
Continuara................  
  
Nota:  
  
Hola!! Disculpen la demora por este capitulo, pero los exámenes me tienen loca. Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, ya verán que pasa al final con todos ellos, el próximo capitulo es el ultimo así que no estén pendientes que los publicare luego. También quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias por los review que me han enviado  
  
Emi Tachibana: estoy feliz que te siga gustando mi fics, me haces reir con tus bromas y te agradezco el lindo review que me enviaste, muchas gracias amiga. Veamos haber que hacen estos chicos ahora.  
  
La Bardo, Suna y Arial: gracias amigas por su apoyo, con esas ganas de seguir que me dan las energías para seguir con mi fic, espero que este capitulo también les guste, un besito para las tres y gracias  
  
Roquel: aquí va la actualización, espero que también te guste mucho, ya veras que Heero se las arreglara para salir del atolladero, se ven lindos Trowa y Quatre verdad, me encantan como pareja. Bueno amiga, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y espera el final que llega pronto.  
  
Shanti: Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, Heero todavia no sale del embrollo pero para alla va, muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te guste, gracias  
  
Saori Yuy: Que alegría que leas mi fic, es muy especial lo que me dijiste, espero no desilusionare con este capitulo ni con el final. Esperare ansiosa tus comentarios, un besote muy grande de tu amiga Uru  
  
Ciao  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario, tomatazos y pifias manden reviews. Ahora si nos vemos 


	8. Ultimo capítulo

Hola, este es el último capitulo de mi primer fic. Los personajes son de Gundam Wing y es una historia yaoi. Lemon. Cualquier sugerencia, pifias, o reclamos escríbanme a mi mail uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que les guste.  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
Heero: si Duo, eres tú. Quería hacerte saber que me importabas, por eso no me declaré nunca, pensé que estando contigo era suficiente para que tu supieras lo que sentía. Te amo Duo y no me avergüenzo decírselo a nadie. Yo se que esto es chocante siendo los dos hombres, pero ... no lo pude evitar, me enamoré de ti y solo a ti es a quien quiero como esposo. Como Hilde de seguro se casará con Wufei a mi me queda solo la opción de mi padre y aunque no quiera tendré que casarme con Reelena. (Duo lo escuchaba feliz, nunca Heero había hablado tantas palabras juntas y sentía que estaba hablando con el corazón, lo amaba, lo amaba a él) Bueno amigo espero que no perdamos nuestra amistad a pesar de lo que te dije, siento haberte incomodado con lo que te confesé, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería quedarme con ...  
  
Duo: Heero (lo interrumpió)  
  
Heero: que?  
  
Duo: cállate  
  
Y se lanzo a él pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó con fuerza. Heero le respondió inmediatamente al abrazo y al beso profundizándolo más. Cuando se separaron para respirar todavía abrazados Duo le habló.  
  
Duo: Baaaaaaaaaka, yo también te amo, no sabes lo que sufrí estos meses pensando que amabas a otra persona  
  
Heero: es verdad que me amas?  
  
Duo: claro que si  
  
Heero: sé que debí decirte antes lo que sentía, pero por primera vez tenía miedo al rechazo, si me apresuraba podrías querer separarte de mi y no quería arriesgarme.  
  
Duo: te entiendo, yo también pensaba lo mismo, prefería estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo.  
  
Heero: quieres arriesgarte conmigo ahora?  
  
Duo: ah?  
  
Heero: quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Duo: ^^ si no te cansas de mis bromas, de mi palabrería, de mi alegría, claro que me gustaría casarme contigo.  
  
Heero: te amo por completo, incluido todo lo que nombraste  
  
Duo: ja, mi padre cuando se entere va a querer matarme  
  
Heero: no lo hará  
  
Duo: he?  
  
Heero: no puede tocar a un principe aunque sea tu padre  
  
Duo: principe yo?  
  
Heero: que crees que serás cuando te cases conmigo  
  
Duo: (sonriendo) ^^ es verdad, te amo (le dijo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla)  
  
Heero: y yo a ti ( le dijo acercando sus labios a los de Duo)  
  
El beso le permitió a Heero demostrarle con pasión cuanto lo amaba, abrazaba a Duo con fuerza, acariciando su espalda. Le levantó su polera para sacársela mientras Duo hacía lo mismo con la de él. Se tocaban con fuerza, con la misma fuerza, cada uno quería dominar al otro, pero terminó ganando Heero. Se desnudaron uno al otro todavía de pie y besándose por todas partes. Duo se fue agachando besando su pecho y tocando la espalda de Heero hasta que llego a su miembro y glúteos. Besó y luego succionó el miembro de Heero, mientras este permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrado con sus manos en la cabeza de Duo respirando entrecortado. Heero lo deseaba tanto que estaba punto de llegar al máximo de su placer, Duo lo sintió venir así que aceleró su ritmo hasta que Heero vertió su líquido en su boca con un grito ahogado. Duo se levantó sonriendo y le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Heero mientras éste se recuperaba. Heero sentía sus piernas temblar, se afirmó a Duo mientras se recuperaba, cuando ya se sintió con fuerzas se separó de Duo y comenzó él lo mismo que le había hecho Duo, quería hacerlo sentir el mismo placer que Duo le había dado. Lo escuchaba gemir mientras él lo acariciaba y besaba, llegando a su miembro donde se entretuvo besando masajeando y succionando con todo su amor. A Duo le flaqueaban las piernas con el estado de excitación en que se encontraba sujetándose de la cabeza de Heero mientras era sujetado de sus glúteos.  
  
Duo: Oh Heeero, no aguanto más (gritando)  
  
Duo expulsó todo su líquido el cual Heero recibió gustoso. Al levantarse tomo en brazos a un Duo extasiado y lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama donde comenzó a besarlo en la boca mientras lo acariciaba.  
  
Heero: Duo mírame, quiero que me veas a los ojos cuando seamos uno.  
  
Duo: siiii  
  
Heero se colocó entre sus piernas y levanto un poco las piernas de Duo. Tomando el miembro de este tomó los restos de líquido que quedaba para preparar a Duo para su penetración. Después de lubricarlo lo penetró con un dedo al cual Duo se tensó e hizo una mueca de dolor, Heero espero hasta que su cuerpo lo aceptara, al hacerlo empezó un ritmo suave y después de un momento introdujo otro dedo. Duo sentía cosas que nunca había sentido. Heero ya no aguantaba mas tener a Duo en sus brazos sin hacerlo de él. Acomodando su miembro en la entrada virgen de su trenzado lo penetró suavemente para que no sintiera dolor. Igual sintió dolor, pero un dolor que pronto se convirtió en placer. Con una fuerte envestida Heero quedó completamente dentro de Duo el cual curvó su espalda con la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido profundo. Duo se quejó un poco, pero luego le sonrió a Heero moviéndose bajo él.  
  
Heero empezó un ritmo pausado el cual fue aumentando, tomo el miembro de Duo entre sus mano para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que sus envestidas. Pronto se escucho un mar de gemidos ahogados que provenían de estos muchachos que se amaban con desesperación soltando cada uno un grito de placer, que los hizo expulsar su semillas, Heero en el interior de Duo mientras que Duo en sus vientres. Quedaron en la cama agotados, Heero se retiró con cuidado de Duo y lo atrajo a él en un abrazo para recuperar juntos la respiración.  
  
Duo: fu ...fue ... fan .....tas...tico  
  
Heero: siiii  
  
Duo: me gusta ..... mucho ser el de abajo ( acariciando el pecho de Heero para luego voltearlo de improviso y susurrarle al oído) pero también me gusta ser el de arriba para tomarte, que seas mío como yo fui tuyo.  
  
Heero: otra vez? (excitado por las caricias que le estaba dando Duo)  
  
Duo: si, no creo que te canses tan luego verdad?  
  
Heero: oh Dios, en que me metí (le dijo sonriendo)  
  
Duo: (bromeando) no te preocupes que luego te vas a acostumbrar.  
  
Beso su espalda mientras introducía lentamente un dedo en Heero, lo sintió tensarse pero pronto se relajó, mientras seguía con sus caricias y besos lo preparaba para él, lo instó a arrodillarse a lo cual obedeció, escuchaba como Heero gemía con sus movimiento y veía que poco a poco iba perdiendo el control. Retiró sus dedos del interior de Heero y con una mano acomodó su miembro en la abertura, lo poseyó lentamente mientras con la otra mano tomaba el miembro de Heero para masturbarlo. Heero hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido profundo, mientras Duo con su mano libre lo tomaba del hombro para hacer presión en las envestidas que ya estaban fuera de control. Los chicos se amaban sin ningún temor, con todo el amor que se habían confesado, hasta que se escucharon gritos ahogados de éxtasis haciendo que los dos echaran sus cabezas hacia atrás expulsando su líquido. Heero sintió en su interior la semilla de Duo mientras que la de él era recibida por la mano de Duo. Ninguno de los dos había sentido hacer el amor de esa manera, estaban sorprendidos de lo que podían hacer juntos. Duo se retiró de Heero y los dos cayeron pesadamente a la cama. Fueron calmando sus respiraciones, Heero un poco mas recuperado se colocó de lado y atrajo a Duo a sus brazos, los dos transpiraban. Heero le corrió unos mechones a Duo de su cara que escapaban de su trenza y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.  
  
Heero: Te amo y creo que me acostumbrare muy rapido a esto  
  
Duo: yo también (cerrando los ojos)  
  
Heero: que? Estas cansado? Fueron solamente dos veces, tenemos que hacerlo una tercera  
  
Duo: no no no no no no no , aunque lo quiera de todo corazón y lo desee ya no tengo fuerzas  
  
Heero: (sonriendo) ya lo sé, era una broma (Duo le pega en el pecho)  
  
Duo: ¬¬ que malo eres  
  
Heero: contigo nunca (paso un momento hasta que de nuevo habló) me tendré que ir luego  
  
Duo: que? Porque?  
  
Heero: quedé de juntarme con Hilde a las 6 en su habitación para decirnos como nos había ido  
  
Duo: y porque no vamos ahora, así dormiremos hasta tarde, nadie nos despertará  
  
Heero: buena idea, vamos  
  
Se pusieron sus pijamas y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hilde. Duo entró solo a la habitación y como vio que no estaba salió de inmediato.  
  
Duo: no está  
  
Heero: debe estar con Wufei, vamos  
  
Heero golpeó la puerta de Wufei y esperaron a que abriera. Wufei al sentir los golpes despertó y con cuidado de no despertar a Hilde se levantó cuidando de no destaparla. Cuando abrió se encontró con la mirada d Heero y Duo.  
  
Wufei: como te fue?  
  
Heero: bien (atrajo a Duo y lo besó en sus labios con una sonrisa) yo diría que muy bien y por lo que veo a ti también te fue bien  
  
Wufei: si, pudimos solucionar esto y me alegro también por ustedes (con una sonrisa)  
  
Duo: me gustas como cuñado,....... queriamos hablar con Hilde  
  
Wufei: esta durmiendo  
  
Duo: la dejaste agotada Dragón?  
  
Wufei: que cosas dices Duo  
  
Duo: solo era broma, bueno Heero dale el recado y vamos a acostarnos que tengo mucho sueño  
  
Wufei: si andas molestando hasta estas horas claro que tendrás sueño  
  
Duo: hey, yo no estaba molestando, estaba haciendo cosas mas entretenidas  
  
Wufei: solo era broma  
  
Heero: Wufei, dile a Hilde que todo está bien, déjala dormir un poco más, te parece que nos juntemos a las 10 en el desayunador?  
  
Wufei: esta bien, le diré, hasta las 10 entonces, y felicidades  
  
Duo: ^^gracias, para ustedes también  
  
Y se retiraron a la habitación de Heero, ya que a la habitación de Duo su madre entraba temprano a despertarlo y ahí no los molestaría nadie. A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a la hora acordada, todos estaban presentes e incluso Quatre y Trowa que los observaban como si ya supieran la noticia. Hilde se adelantó con Heero a su lado.  
  
Hilde: Buenos días padre, necesito decirte algo  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: Buenos días hija dime  
  
Hilde: padre, no me casaré con Heero (sonriendo)  
  
Heero: y yo no me casaré con Hilde  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: que?  
  
Sr. Yuy: que? Tu sabes con quien te casarás si no lo haces (dirigiéndose a Heero enojado)  
  
Heero: no me casaré con Hilde pero si me casare. Me casare con la persona que mas amo. Duo ven, acércate (Duo se aproximó sonrojado pero alegre, Heero le pasó un brazo por los hombros) es con Duo con quien me casaré, así que espero que la boda siga porque igual me casaré con alguien de esta familia  
  
Sr. Sbeicker: pe ...pero .....  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: que maravilla Duo, te casarás (se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besarlo y luego se volvió a Heero) Heero tu cuida bien de mi Duito (lo abrazó y beso en la mejilla, Heero correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa bajo la mirada sorprendida de su padre)  
  
Heero: si Sra. Sbeicker, con mi vida  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: gracias (sonriendo y se volvió a Hilde) y tu cariño que harás?  
  
Hilde: yo también me casaré, pero con Wufei  
  
El tío de Wufei que estaba escuchando la conversación calmado tomando su café, se atoró al escuchar el nombre del novio expulsando el líquido de su boca  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: que alegría, felicidades cariño (abrazándola y besándola) y tu Wufei también me tienes que cuidar muy bien a mi pequeña (tomándolo de los hombros para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla, Wufei correspondió al abrazo)  
  
Wufei: no se preocupe ella estará muy bien cuidada  
  
Tío: que sorpresa sobrino (ya recuperado de la sorpresa) y yo que pensé que iba a tener que obligarte para tomar nupcias, es una grata sorpresa te felicito (con una sonrisa lo abrazó)  
  
Wufei: gracias tío (sonriendo)  
  
Sra. Sbeicker: Wufei, se casarán ahora o lo harán después?  
  
Wufei: nos casaremos ahora, no podemos arriesgarnos a un noviazgo largo ya que puedes haber consecuencias  
  
Hilde: WUFEI!! (golpeándolo en el brazo)  
  
Duo: lástima por ustedes, que tendrán que tener mucho cuidado si no quieren estar rodeados de muchos Wufeicitos y Hilditas por todos lados jajajajajajaja  
  
Todos soltaron sus risas ya que no aguantaron mas las ganas, por lo tanto por un buen tiempo estuvieron riéndose con alegría  
  
Ese mismo día Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Hilde Sbeicker y Wufei Chang contrajeron matrimonio. Las bodas fueron intimas, sólo los más cercanos, pero estuvieron las personas que debían estar. Todo fue muy bonito y alegre. Ese mismo día los seis muchachos salieron de vacaciones dejando a sus padres solos hasta el final del curso, ya que después de las vacaciones volverían a la escuela a terminar su último AÑO MUY ESPECIAL.  
  
OWARI  
  
Aquí esta el final de mi primer fic, aunque el segundo lo terminé primero jejejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, lo terminé justo para enviárselos como regalo de navidad. Gracias a todos por el apoyo y la ayuda que me brindaron, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Un besote muy grande para ustedes y que pasen unas felices fiestas.  
  
Con cariño  
  
Uru Yuy 


End file.
